


永恆愛戀時間的造物

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 我好像常說這一句，「我想寫一個談戀愛的故事」。是的，所以我壞毛病又來了，我想寫一個天使惡魔談戀愛的故事，所以我慢吞吞地開始寫它，現在大概也超過一年了吧（唉）希望在真的截稿之前可以順順利利寫完，不順利也沒關係但請讓我寫完吧（合掌）如果願意，請給我一點回應QQ對了。這次的篇名出自威廉．布萊克的詩作〈天堂與地獄的聯姻〉，這根本就是說他們兩個嘛（才不XD）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

那天天氣很好。  
也可以說，這幾天的天氣都以一種詭異的、令人難以惱怒的方式維持良好，就像是某人或某個意志正試圖彌補些什麼（也許真的是），從而小心翼翼地讓倫敦連續幾天都被溫暖宜人的微雨包裹，一切都像水洗過般輕盈閃亮，宛如初生。

那是很好的天氣，克羅里最喜歡的天氣，其實也是阿茲拉斐爾心裡特別喜愛的天氣，但在這一天，不論是天堂或地獄（與其他），沒有任何一個人有心情去注意那些。  
「天使，醒醒。」惡魔的手指從天使白金色的鬈髮末端拂過，輕柔而謹慎，最終停在肩膀，就在那件他精心保養了多年的背心上方，很輕很輕地推了推，「你不睡覺的。」

時間不曾暫停，雖然感覺上就像一切都經過極短又極漫長的停頓。那雙長得不成比例的睫毛──比起髮色更偏淺褐，克羅里盯著那道扇形的陰影，花了幾秒困惑自己為什麼現在才注意到這一點──艱難地抬起，灰藍色的眼顯得疏離而果決，「天──」克羅里開口，那雙眼睛循聲望向他而惡魔畏縮了下，「阿茲拉斐爾。」他低聲讀出他的名字，映出惡魔身影的眼眨也不眨便柔軟下來，彷彿這具軀體的內裡在剛才短暫的瞬間裡經歷了一次無聲的徹底的崩裂，而穿越而出的靈魂只能以全然的赤裸回應那句呼喚。

「克羅里。」他喃喃，直至此時眼神才真正清醒過來，「我又睡著了？」

「嗯哼。」克羅里很是隨便地應聲，「只睡著幾分鐘，」他強調。

「噢……」阿茲拉斐爾很輕地動了動，身體自然往後陷進一團帶著暖意的柔軟，佔去床鋪一小塊位置的抱枕穩穩讓他維持一個半坐臥的舒適姿勢，而他的朋友拖了張椅子坐在床邊，那雙蛇類的豎瞳同時透露出憂慮與喜愛之情，那讓他看起來不可思議地近乎人類，阿茲拉斐爾在真的伸手向他之前嘆了口氣。

「想要什麼嗎？茶？」

有點意外的提案讓阿茲拉斐爾一愣之後笑了起來，「我想像了一下你泡茶的畫面，恐怕不是太引發食慾。」

克羅里翻了個白眼，他彈了下響指，浮出熱氣的成組杯盤憑空滑進兩人之間，「糖？牛奶？」

「謝謝，這樣就好。」伸手從空中取下茶杯，混進矢車菊和佛手柑氣味的茶香緩慢滲進空氣，阿茲拉斐爾抿了一口，「我的確記得我喝到的第一杯茶。」

「中國？」

「是令人驚豔的滋味，」溫熱、清幽，香氣凜冽，天使愉悅地閉了閉眼，「但最有趣的一次還是在里昂，應該是在……1543年。」

「你做了什麼？」

阿茲拉斐爾因為那略帶嫌棄的語氣看了他一眼，「只是拜訪個朋友，順道給他帶了些有趣的藥草。雖然他對茶葉這種前所未見的飲料絲毫提不起興趣，卻為它做出足以搭配的點心。」櫻桃、蜜李、覆盆子與野莓，甜糯酸香的口味與起司無比契合，老友被果醬染得黏糊糊的手指還在那本寫上祝福的預言書上留下了淡淡櫻紅色的指印。

「啊，諾斯特拉達穆。」克羅里的喉嚨裡冒出一聲冷哼，或許連他自己都不曾察覺。能被天使稱為朋友的人類不多，更遑論是在惡魔面前，阿茲拉斐爾的確思考過克羅里是否曾經有任何一次意識到他對天使不經意提及某些用詞時的反應，但最終總是不了了之。

「我總是很難評判他的才能到底在哪方面更為出色。」

「我可以肯定絕對不是寫詩。」

阿茲拉斐爾忍不住噗哧，他好氣又好笑地白了克羅里一眼，「也沒有你說的那麼糟糕。」

克羅里嫌棄地撇撇嘴角，「至少他在對抗雜音這件事上算是很有一套。」

「神奇的東方藥劑啊。」阿茲拉斐爾從來沒有說出他究竟有多少次從那些來源可疑的藥草中挑掉真正致命的那幾種，米歇爾那老好人要擔心的事已經太多了。「我想……」他的尾音在克羅里凝視的目光中漸低，有一瞬間他有股衝動想要知道克羅里正含在唇邊的那幾個音節到底是什麼，如果現在不問，是不是就再也沒有機會知道了？「克、」

「好吧，讓我看看你的翅膀。」沒注意到阿茲拉斐爾的猶豫，克羅里說，一邊站起身，單膝跪上床緣靠向他的朋友。阿茲拉斐爾呆了很短的幾秒，卻乖乖側著頭為他張開雙翼。惡魔修長的身體在伸長手臂時幾乎能將他的上半身整個圈進懷裡，阿茲拉斐爾可以感覺到那些骨節明顯的手指小心翼翼梳過羽毛邊緣，觸感如此輕微與恪守禮儀，幾乎令人心碎。他微微垂下頸子，前額可能更近不到一個指節的距離就會觸及惡魔線條銳利的鎖骨，他沒有意識到自己被那精緻的凹陷迷住了一小會兒，惡魔略低的體溫在他回過神來時已然退開，阿茲拉斐爾又愣了幾秒才吁了口氣，「你覺得怎樣？」

克羅里安靜了幾秒才聳起肩，「比想像中好。」

阿茲拉斐爾點點頭，他沉默了一小會兒，「如果──」

「天使。」

惡魔略低於平時的聲線讓阿茲拉斐爾停頓了下卻沒能真的阻止他開口，「那是我們一起決定的──」

「天使。」

「──我們考慮過會有風險──」

「阿茲拉斐爾。」

「──不會更糟了，你知道的。」刻意忽視試圖打斷自己的惡魔硬是把話說完才看向他，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎想要伸手觸碰他的朋友，當他在那雙澄金色的眼底清楚無誤地察覺痛苦那同時，他幾乎……「克羅里。」

「再來杯茶？」克羅里說，語氣輕浮得刻意，「因為我要來杯茶，我是說，為什麼不呢，如果我們非得在這種討人厭的事上浪費時間的話。」

阿茲拉斐爾注視著他，或許幾秒，或更久，直到他的朋友悻悻然塞給他一杯熱茶，天使在聞到混進茶香中的那一絲果醬甜香時眨了眨眼，卻什麼也沒有說出口。

「我會去找你，哪裡都行。」克羅里低聲說，「我是說，如果你真的硬要說如果，如果，」他說得太快導致幾個音節來不及溜出嘴角就糊成一小片乾巴巴的嘶聲，「但那不會發生的。」

「......嗯，」阿茲拉斐爾安靜點點頭，又停了一會兒，幾次呼吸的時間，他又點點頭，「我也這麼想。」

女巫阿格妮斯．納特，良準預言集，續篇。  
準確預言了世界誕生六千年，之後，關於人類漫步在銀河之上的發展進程以及必定造成致命意外的設計失誤細節，和那些開始又結束的戰爭跡象與築起又崩塌的長城。  
每一則預言都差不多正確無誤──一如封面背後那一面最後所寫上的抱怨所說：燒掉我啊，普西法。雖然你看到之前就已經這麼幹了，你是嗎，聰明的蠢小子。

包含以上事件，都清楚載明預言之中，無一缺漏。


	2. Chapter 2

星期六

星期六，將近午夜時分，宣告失敗的世界末日當天。

一輛本來預計開往牛津的公車不知為何慢吞吞馳向倫敦，神情嚴肅的司機正乾巴巴地向一屁股坐在他身邊走道上的男士說明「您說的沒錯，看起來我們不會經過戈斯托（Godstow），不不，沒有鱒魚旅館，為什麼？您現在是在問我為什麼我們會在這個……看起來很像倫敦的地方嗎？我已經向您解釋過很多次了，先生，我只是個司機，我是說，路線難道是我決定的嗎？還是您真的相信方向盤握在我手上我就可以決定一輛公車要開向什麼地方嗎？您真的是認真這麼說的嗎！」

「但這輛公司應該是要開向牛津的……」面對司機崩潰的咆哮，乘客喋喋不休了一路的氣勢也不禁為之萎靡，「我上車的時候明明跟你確認過。」他甩出殺手鐧。

「所以您現在是說一切都是我的錯嗎？」司機盯著乘客一開一闔的嘴，有整整一分鐘臉上的表情像是他正在挖出所有剩餘的耐心一如拿起長柄湯匙去挖酸黃瓜罐，只要攪得夠久總是能夠挖出些什麼，「每一次轉彎和每一條我明明開過那麼多年的路看起來都跟我上一趟開的路長得不一樣，明明我心裡想著牛津，我當然知道我要去牛津，這麼多年來他們付我薪水不就是要我照著他們說的去做嗎？現在是怎樣，講得好像我可以在出發時要去牛津，開到半路突然決定我要去倫敦一樣，」他咧著嘴，扯出一個豁出去的瘋狂笑容，「如果我真想這麼幹，我怎麼不去開火車?!」

「那真有點過份了。」

不知何時站在走道上的男人喃喃，卻是對著站在他身邊泛起微笑的同伴，那人即使是在深夜也詭異地戴著墨鏡，全身上下散發出某種莫名陰森的氣息，兩人站得很近，手背彆扭地貼靠著，就像各自忘記了分開時要怎麼擺放那些不知所措的手指。心情非常不美麗的司機在開口連這兩人一起吼進去之前不知為何更想踩下煞車，所以他就這麼做了。公車以全不配合他衝動踩踏的緩慢動作滑向路邊，安穩停在一幢外觀時尚的公寓正前方。

「啊，我們到站了。」戴著墨鏡的男人愉快地說，他在車門自動滑開時快步下車，「下車啊，天使。」

「願你……們，有個美好的一天。」慢他一步的男人對司機微笑，視線從司機移向勇於挑戰的乘客再轉向後座少數幾個還沒強迫司機放他們下車的困惑乘車者，他一一看向每一個人的眼睛而每一個人都忍不住，就只是忍不住對他回以笑容，「你們都會順利抵達目的地，很快，」他輕聲說，語調熱誠且快活，「而且你們每一位都會因此遇上一些幸運的好事。」

「天使。」

男人轉向一臉茫然的司機，「謝謝你送我們回來。」他在同伴再一次催促前對每一個人點頭致意（而每一個人都驚恐地發現自己正對他做出同樣的舉動──而且心情愉悅），「我相信你只要拐過那個轉角就會回到牛津。」他對司機這麼說，是個宣告而非願望，他在下車時輕輕彈了下手指，而他站在車邊等待的同伴翻了個戲劇性的白眼。

「這招也太搞笑了。」男人在墨鏡下的眼彷彿微微泛起帶著笑意的金光，而他的天使聳起肩，「我想今天再多來幾個奇蹟也不嫌多。」

「好吧，算你有理。」他咂著舌，一邊往公寓的方向歪了歪頭，「走了，回家。」

天使盯著他轉身領路的背影微微張開嘴又閉上，最終只是默默跟上他的腳步，一個字也沒真的說出口。

★

克羅里的公寓差不多就是他離開時的樣子。他在走進辦公室前停下來考慮了幾秒，然後默默往後縮了一小步。

「你先進去如何？」克羅里說，看起來有那麼一點尷尬，「雖然我想應該沒什麼危險……好吧，我之前用聖水幹掉了里戈──」他在阿茲拉斐爾微妙混合了疑問與譴責的目光下畏縮了下，「然後我就、嗯，走了。」逃進電話線路是個絕妙好招，不過克羅里現在暫時沒有拿這件事大大誇耀一番的興致，「一般情況下，我離聖水越遠越好。」

「顯然的。」阿茲拉斐爾完全同意。他往前一步，不止是站到半掩的門扉外，更是不著痕跡地正擋在克羅里身前，天使小心翼翼地探頭張望了下，伸出一隻手指戳開門，卻沒直接走進，而是彎下腰盯著地板上那一攤看起來像是什麼破布料的物體，思索了幾秒才又抬頭看向克羅里，「這是？」

克羅里從他肩上探出頭，在看見那一團時噁心地皺起臉，「看起來像是……里戈穿在身上的……東西，」他邊回憶邊說，嫌棄在語尾凝成結塊的嘶聲，「地獄真的該為某些人的品味想想辦法，當我說某些，指的差不多就是全部。」

忍不住想笑但長久維持的禮儀畢竟阻止了他，阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉嚨，「我以為惡魔的衣服大多是變出來的。」

克羅里用一個聳肩暗示他對（前）同事的衣著毫無興趣，「我從來不想知道他們對把身體的任何部份塞進任何東西裡頭抱著什麼想法。」

「這說法聽起來太詭異了，克羅里。」

「我超愛詭異，我是詭異狂熱粉。」克羅里很是隨便地揮揮手，「那團爛東西看起來安全嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾蹲下稍微靠近那一團破布，仔細觀察了一小會兒，「感覺上沒問題。」他說，「但我不認為我們該碰它。」

「弄走弄走。」克羅里彈了個響指，布料連同其下的地板一起憑空浮起，阿茲拉斐爾往前一步，在一定的距離外繞了那塊地板一圈，雙手靠上太陽穴邊安靜了幾秒，「好，感覺不出問題。」

「我這邊也是。」克羅里又彈了下手指，整塊地板和布料應聲消失，阿茲拉斐爾低頭看向缺了一塊的地面，默默跟著打了個響指讓地板恢復原樣，「嗯哼。」克羅里哼哼。

「希望沒把那……東西，送到什麼奇怪的地方。」阿茲拉斐爾在注意到克羅里的目光時縮了縮，帶著一絲愧疚。

「我希望它整團砸到哈斯塔頭上。」克羅里真誠地說。

阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，卻還是忍不住噗哧，「噢那就太失禮了。」他喃喃。

「我真是太喜歡你總是說出真心話這一點了。」克羅里語帶挖苦，阿茲拉斐爾毫無罪惡感地無視了每一個音節，目光轉向屋內，好奇而不至於失禮地在那幅蒙娜麗莎的草圖上停了停，「啊，你買了它……的確是買下來的吧？」

「嗯？噢，是啊，我覺得比成圖畫得更好，」克羅里聳聳肩，「而且幸好他把草圖賣給我，後來他可沒從那幅畫上拿到半毛錢。他該不會也試著把圖賣給你吧？」

「我們討論過，沒錯，」阿茲拉斐爾承認，又在克羅里張口時豎起一隻食指，「他沒有試圖把畫賣給我，我只是喜歡他說的愛情故事。而且我認為他可以畫得更好。」

「天使的鼓勵就是這麼不切實際。」克羅里嗤之以鼻，「進來，我給你……」他有點尷尬地停了下來，這間屋子從來沒有訪客，他也從來沒有接待過訪客──想想上一次來訪的「客人」最終的下場，不管是誰都不想再來一回──，不是說他沒想過阿茲拉斐爾會來，但偶爾想像天使來訪是一回事；對方真的走過那道門又是另一回事，「我得給你弄點什麼嗎？食物？」

幾乎是在克羅里別開視線的同時察覺他微妙的慌亂，阿茲拉斐爾有一瞬間被那份尷尬感染，他只差一點點就要脫口說出「今天我就先回去了」，又在想起書店被燒掉了的同時把話掐死在喉嚨裡，「一杯熱可可會很棒。」

「可可，收到。」克羅里鬆了口氣，他快步走向廚房，一邊對阿茲拉斐爾擺擺手，「你隨便坐，」他說，又突然想起其實這間屋子從來就只設計給單人使用，「呃，我是說、隨便逛逛，當自己家。」

克羅里過快的語速因為太不自然反而逗樂了阿茲拉斐爾，他當然沒在這種時候不識相地戳破惡魔就算走進廚房也必定會是用魔法變出一杯熱可可的事實，而且他的確有那麼一點渴望暫時獨處，更準確來說，是暫時和克羅里拉開一點距離。

這一切都令人……無所適從，他不得不承認。脫離肉體回到天堂再溜回地球是一整個堪稱奇幻的過程，附身在人類身上感覺超級詭異，被拉回「自己的」身體感覺也超級詭異，拉著克羅里的手（或被克羅里拉著）徑直衝向世界末日或許是自他被賦予神智以來做過最衝動也最過癮的一件事，國際快遞員照（不知何時與何人訂下的）契約來收走四騎士的象徵的確給了他一些安全感，但事情沒有結束，不可能就這樣結束，阿茲拉斐爾其實心裡清楚，他想，克羅里也有類似的預感，所以他才會、

天使在自己意識到之前默默握緊了左手又在驚覺時鬆開，空蕩蕩的掌心彷彿還能感覺到惡魔那些骨節鮮明的手指圈住自己指尖的熱度，有很短的時間，或許幾分鐘，困惑柔和地困住了他，那感覺太陌生，而現在的他太過疲倦，疲倦得沒有辦法應付那些隱約懸在思緒邊緣的柔軟鈍刺。

如果書店還在就好了。阿茲拉斐爾無比希望能夠縮回書本紙張和所有那些他喜愛的收藏品包圍裡，至少給他一些安靜思考的空間，而不是像現在這樣，待在一個滿是……克羅里的地方，他同時為此感覺安心和恐慌，而他甚至不能確定這兩者到頭來是否根本是同樣的東西。

「我快累死了。」難以判斷是否察覺阿茲拉斐爾的茫然，克羅里走到他身邊，默默將一杯熱可可遞到他手邊，他說。

那聽起來就像在說「你累壞了」，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎為此浮出微笑，他在轉頭時接下溫熱的飲料，有一秒因為幾乎溢出杯緣的棉花糖笑出聲來。他的視線上移，幾乎不受控地停在他的朋友臉上，在室內幽微的光線下色近暗金的豎瞳凝視著他，眼神柔軟得不可思議。有短暫的片刻，阿茲拉斐爾以為他會伸手碰觸自己，或許那是期待但他們終究沒有任何動作，他很輕地動了動手指，然後才注意到外套邊緣那一小片不知何時沾上的污泥。

癟起嘴只是下意識的反應，克羅里順著他的視線同樣發現了那塊污漬，「你想我……？」他開口，幾乎就要抬起手，阿茲拉斐爾停了幾秒，卻搖搖頭，「看起來還好。我可以借一下你的浴室嗎？我也想梳洗一下。」

「當然。」克羅里為他指出方向，順手接回那杯一口未動的熱可可。他盯著阿茲拉斐爾的背影直到那人消失在走廊盡頭才長長吁了口氣，他抱著杯子窩進那張在此時不知為何感覺浮誇得很孤單的高背椅，愣愣發起呆來。


	3. Chapter 3

太久了。

克羅里整個上半身幾乎全趴上桌面，平放在桌上的右手小指答答敲到食指尖然後再來一次、又一次；那杯浮著微微熱氣的可可乖乖待在他曲起的臂彎裡，從棉花糖到上面的巧克力肉桂糖漿都完美無缺，他當然沒有仔細計算阿茲拉斐爾在浴室裡消失了多長時間，大概半世紀吧，他想。  
他可以感覺到天使很不自在，帶著一種毫無來由（也可能是因為有太多原因所以根本無法釐清）的焦慮。那很合理，就在今天，算起來不過是幾個小時以前，他們正式向自己的陣營宣告叛變，從此之後再無歸處。這可不是簡單的辭職而已，天使或惡魔生來就只有一個工作或說只有一個存在意義，沒有辭職退休偶爾休假的權利，與生俱來，至死方休，仔細想想，這大概才是幾乎所有天使和惡魔都很無趣的根本原因。

他們不會得到寬恕。克羅里現在還對這件事沒有太多真實感，或者說，他很清楚知道他和阿茲拉斐爾走在無法回頭的路上，但他還沒能對這整件事有什麼具體的感受。這一天太過漫長，他失去了他最好、無疑也是唯一的朋友，然後復得，撤旦本人降臨因而在感覺上變得像是第二次世界末日，而他在事後竟難以分清哪一次比較令人絕望。

所以──不，才不是什麼所以，他心裡有個小小的聲音喃喃，你只是終於真的隨心所欲──，他在公車上握住了阿茲拉斐爾的手。  
那完全不是蓄意，慢他幾步的天使在公車起步時晃了一下而他會對他伸出手根本不需思索，那些柔潤的指尖陷進掌心而後就這樣待了下來。剛開始感覺很對，他一度失去了他的朋友、他那麼努力向世界末日挑戰，這是他應得的獎勵。天使比他略高的溫度慢吞吞滲進皮膚裡，他們本都不該有人類的體溫但有體溫感覺很好，體型塑造天性，或許早在六千多年前，當他們被放進一具形似人類的身體那同時起就緩慢地不受控地增長了人性。  
他下意識瞥向他的朋友而天使拘謹但柔軟地對他微笑，然後他就忘了怎麼把交纏的手指鬆開。

真的太久了。

錯失放手的時機之後好像再做什麼動作都會顯得很蠢，而克羅里真的很討厭看起來很愚蠢，他等著阿茲拉斐爾自己找到機會掙脫，或只是若無其事地坐遠哪怕只要一些些，他決定他要在那個時候微弱但堅定地咕噥一聲表達抗議，就一聲，之後阿茲拉斐爾會擺出一副埋怨或羞愧的樣子，他們會尷尬地沉默一小段時間，再然後就會自然而然回復平常──如果阿茲拉斐爾真的把手移開的話。  
並沒有。

克羅里不知第幾次驚覺自己盯著右手發呆，那讓他感覺一陣煩躁。「你掉進、」他出聲抱怨又突然閉上嘴，「掉」不是個好詞，絕對不是。他推開杯子站起身，決定光明正大地偷偷過去看看。

克羅里的公寓裝潢時尚、簡潔，也就是符合現代人崇尚的，把一切生活所需用品藏進要用時絕對找不到的地方，美其名為極簡主義。這對克羅里來說很容易，因為他沒有任何生活所需用品，完全能夠滿足每一個室內設計師心裡最深的渴望：打從心底不去考慮人類在屋內的生活機能。

他的辦公室緊鄰長廊而衛浴在臥室那一側的相對位置，看起來很有型，所以他對這個設計沒有任何不滿。他慢悠悠地快步滑過長廊，在與浴室相連的衣帽間停了一下，天使精心保養了百多年的外套端正掛在牆上，那一小片污泥看來被仔細清理過，微沉的水痕底下只剩下淺淺的殘留痕跡，惡魔漫不經心地吹了口氣而那一丁點痕跡隨之飛散，他撇撇嘴角，在一片安靜的浴室門外站定，門後沒有水聲、沒有任何物品移動的聲響，他甚至想像不出呼吸和心跳的聲音。

大火之中一片空蕩的記憶在那瞬間迎面而來宛如又一次當胸重擊，只是這次無影無形彷彿尖利的手指透胸而過，在胸口那個彷似人類心臟的位置留下一陣溼黏的疼痛。

這一次天使脫離肉體的事足夠令人不安──天使和惡魔重視派發的身體當然有其原因，不只是因為麻煩的文書作業和斤斤計較又很難應付的上司，上帝以自己的形像造人，毀滅形似人身的肉體幾乎帶有弒神的象徵意義，對靈魂無傷，但就是會讓他們渾身毛躁像是從腳（或蹄、尾毛再或是翅膀末端）開始把自己吞下去，說不出的噁心──，不安的其實不真的是因為靈肉分離，而是那具讓阿茲拉斐爾重回人間的身體。  
天使和惡魔擅長使用魔法，與生俱來宛如人類生而擁有自我意志，但他們知道魔法的根源：天堂與地獄。也可以說，根源便是更高位階的萬能之主。

那麼，現在阿茲拉斐爾那具因為亞當一言而重現的身體到底是？

克羅里甩甩頭。這件事很嚴重，好像很複雜，他實在不覺得以自己現在疲倦和混亂的思緒真能應付這個。  
「天使？」他低聲叫喚，門裡沒有任何回應，阿茲拉斐爾會回應每一個呼喚，好吧，差不多每一個，至少他向來就會回應克羅里，「阿茲拉斐爾？」

浴室裡依然一片安靜，這讓克羅里隱約有些慌張起來。開門直接闖進去成了一個值得考慮的選項，他的視線邊緣掃過整齊疊放在衣物籃上的衣服，背心、長褲和襯衫，啊。

好吧，闖進去可能會造成尷尬的場面，這一天他和阿茲拉斐爾的尷尬額度已經滿到足夠來一次尷尬田徑賽了，不需要更多，絕對不需要。他吁了口氣，一步踏前而人類男性的形體緩慢且迅速地融解重又化為他最自在的模樣，他晃動細長的頸子，挺身消失在衣帽間中。

★

阿茲拉斐爾擁有一具和人類男性幾乎沒有差別的身體──就算有所差別，他也不會知道──，當然內裡運作的方式和真正的人類截然不同，他不需進食、毋須睡眠，製造和驅動這具身體的能量來自天堂不可言說的神蹟，而採取行動的決策則來自他的個人意志。

正是這個個人意志帶領他成為了天堂的背叛者。就結果來說是這樣。  
但，做為一名天使（此處重點是，即使他做出這所有一切，他也依然是一名天使），他的意志究竟是否說到頭來依然是上帝的旨意？

這形而上的問題正如大頭針尖上能容下多少天使跳舞一般清楚明白：錯誤的問題永遠得不到正確的答案。  
正確的問題是：他是否真心相信自己走在正確的道路上──還拉上了克羅里，一個惡魔──而對這一切他是否感覺值得？

不可思議的是，他的答案是肯定的。

阿茲拉斐爾仔細觀察鏡中赤裸的自己，從臉到腳都和這六千多年以來他已經看熟了的模樣毫無二致，雖然不是很有必要但也一度展開了翅膀（畢竟翅膀在這具似人的身體上是有那麼一點彆扭的存在），不管是目測或是行動都和之前沒什麼不同，他甚至在浴室狹小的空間裡試著做了幾次愚蠢的跑步衝刺，然後哀傷地確定就連體力也和之前沒什麼兩樣。

這大概是個神蹟（他虔心感謝了萬能之主），雖然不管從哪方面深思都會導向令人憂慮的結果，但不多批判是做為天使的美德，他可以之後再來跟克羅里討論這個。他又一次抬起手臂試圖看清手肘後方那一小塊略微粗糙的皮膚，視線隨著動作轉向，然後突然在鏡中的某一點定住。

蛇類倒三角形的頭顱鬼鬼祟祟隱藏在比黑暗稍微不黑暗那麼一丁點的角落，幾乎看不見細長的蛇身，澄金的豎瞳在注意到阿茲拉斐爾的視線時縮了縮，卻又沒真的消失，反而讓他卡在牆上的模樣更多了幾分喜感。

阿茲拉斐爾驚愕地從鏡中盯著他化回蛇形的朋友。即使看起來有些不自在，克羅里卻沒真的退開，光這一點就足以令人起疑，更何況、  
他輕輕抿起嘴角，「你可以不要這樣嗎？看起來很驚悚。」阿茲拉斐爾抱怨，視線不離那顆探出牆面的蛇頭，他對他點點頭而黑背紅腹的古蛇就這樣自半空垂落到他身側，倒三角形的頭顱懸在天使肩上，拘謹而有禮地保持約莫一個指節的距離。

「我是不想讓你尷尬。」克羅里嘶嘶吐信，細長的頸子輕柔擺動，「少還是多了什麼嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，不知怎麼做到讓自己看起來一臉無辜的惡魔歪著頭，「我是說，你想嘛，這個身體……」

他沒把話說完，也不需要。阿茲拉斐爾猜得到克羅里在擔心什麼，他搖搖頭，「我自己看不出來。」他說，默默抬起手而他的朋友就彷彿回應那邀請似的動作靜悄悄落到他前臂上，冷涼乾燥的蛇身帶來一陣舒適的壓力，幾乎讓人覺得安心。阿茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣，感覺那些細緻的鱗片隨著克羅里慢吞吞爬巡往下的動作刮擦過自己赤裸的身體，有點刺，有點癢，和既是詭異卻又好像理所當然地、被小心珍視著捧在掌心的喜愛之情在接觸的每一吋皮膚上暈開，他想起在公車上克羅里握住他的手而他就連一秒也沒想要掙開，「克羅里……」

「看起來沒少什麼，」古蛇低柔的聲音攀回耳際，間雜他特有的嘶聲不知為何像是多了一絲柔軟的甜蜜，「而且我知道你的味道，你嘗起來和之前一模一樣。」

用字，克羅里。阿茲拉斐爾沒有真的出聲糾正，畢竟他現在的確是條蛇。「或許我們可以相信真的……沒什麼問題？」

「或許，」克羅里同意，「只要你沒有感覺不對勁的話。你有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭，「那倒是沒有，除了……」有點冷──他直到此時才真的意識到現在的情況，或者說，他直到此時才真正注意到他讓自己的朋友用什麼姿態和自己纏在一起。回復蛇形的克羅里幾乎完全捲在他的背和腰上，往下自然垂放的尾巴靠在大腿邊緣，倒三角形的頭顱直接搭在肩膀，難怪他的聲音聽起來感覺這麼近……

「除了什麼？會痛嗎？」克羅里立刻追問。

「沒、沒什麼，」阿茲拉斐爾是在聲音衝口而出時才驚覺音調似乎過快又過高了那麼一點，他用力吞嚥了下，慌張地希望克羅里不要發現那些被他纏住的皮膚正毫不受控地浮出淡淡的紅，「只是，呃，有點冷。」他說，然後再一次驚慌地發現那大概是因為蛇的身體本來就冷，以及他完全字面意義上的一絲不掛。

「哦、噢，」在注意到阿茲拉斐爾的不自在之前，克羅里先一步感覺到的的確是溫度，他迅速從阿茲拉斐爾身上溜了下來，幾乎沒有注意到他的朋友毫無自覺的嘆息，幾乎。「需要浴巾嗎？」他問，憑空咬出一條潔白的浴巾遞了過去。

下意識接過，卻對要把浴巾用在哪裡毫無概念，最終阿茲拉斐爾默默把它披在肩上，「謝謝。」

「沒事就快點出來，你的可可都冷了。」克羅里刻意惡狠狠地放話，轉頭一溜煙就消失了身影。

「啊、」微微張開的嘴空白了幾秒又默默闔上，阿茲拉斐爾在又只剩他一人的浴室呆站了一小會兒，才終於著手照原訂計劃梳洗起來。


	4. Chapter 4

阿茲拉斐爾走出浴室已經是又隔了好一陣子之後。  
他不需要以人類的方式梳洗，他只是喜歡這麼做，就像他其實可以動用神蹟清除那塊污泥但他還是寧可手洗一樣，親自動手做點什麼總是可以給他一些愉悅的踏實感，克羅里曾經惡毒地嘲笑過他一如嘲笑他老是忘記關鍵重點的魔術手法，但他理所當然地把惡魔的嘲弄視為讚美，完全不為所動。

所以現在阿茲拉斐爾全身上下散發沐浴後的溫熱水氣，頂著一頭微溼的頭髮，舒適地裹在柔軟溫暖的浴袍裡──他在跨出浴缸時發現它就吊在門後那個他確定本來不存在的掛勾上，所以他打了個響指讓裝點了華麗深紅縫線的黑色浴袍變成米褐交錯的格紋──，蹲在衣帽籃－──正確來說，是他那些折疊整齊的衣物──前發愣。

「克羅里……？」阿茲拉斐爾沒有意識到自己壓低了聲音，他的朋友依然維持著蛇形，卻比之前的尺寸更縮小了許多，黑背紅腹的古蛇現在目測可能長度僅有兩到三呎長，在衣帽籃、也就是阿茲拉斐爾的衣服上方安穩地盤蜷成酣睡的一團，或許是因為厭光，小巧的頭顱大半卡在背心口袋裡， 結實瘦長的身體幾乎沒有起伏，只在阿茲拉斐爾嚐試性地以指尖摸過後背時發出幾個細微的呼嚕。

睡著了？  
阿茲拉斐爾當然看過克羅里睡著的模樣，酒醉時癱在老書店的沙發上可能是他最放鬆的一面，或是某次克羅里認真想要示範人類的睡覺行為是多麼令人愉悅的休閒，所以好好換上了睡衣逼著阿茲拉斐爾「專心看我示範！不准偷溜去看書！」，諸如此類事件的次數雖然不多，但總也是發生過的。而，即使認識了這麼長的時間，阿茲拉斐爾也從來沒看過克羅里回復蛇形這麼久、尺寸縮得如此迷你，和睡得這麼……他忍不住又一次輕輕撫摸克羅里約莫是頸部的位置，小蛇微微抽動了下，卻只是更深地蹭進口袋，冷涼的鱗片因為尺寸更顯精緻，阿茲拉斐爾知道這行為非常糟糕，他不應該在克羅里睡著時肆無忌憚地摸他，更不該因為覺得他看起來太過可愛而捨不得把他吵醒，可是……

他終究還是不忍心叫醒看起來真的睡得很熟的克羅里，他一定很累，畢竟克羅里可說是在撤旦本人眼皮底下硬是停止了時間，耗費更多力氣也是可以想像的。阿茲拉斐爾做了充足的心理建設，在想要伸手把他抱回床鋪上睡那同時驚覺自己的手指根本就沒真的離開過小蛇柔軟結實的身體，克羅里的尾巴在無意識之間纏上他的手腕就像在睡夢中討摸的小貓、或說，蛇，噢主啊，他在驚慌之餘虔心懺悔這形同騷擾的行為，一邊小心翼翼地以雙手把克羅里捧了起來，一張紙片隨著小蛇倒三角形的頭顱倒進阿茲拉斐爾掌心的動作飄落，天使微微一愣，然後想起那是他為了清理外套而收進背心口袋的預言便條紙。

他吹了口氣而那張紙片慢吞吞地浮到他眼前，其上手寫的字跡不知為何像是帶著種狡詐的歡快。

明智地選擇以何面目示人，否則你們會玩火自焚。

「以何面目……」阿茲拉斐爾盯著那幾行字，在他手中蜷成一團的克羅里很輕地動了動，他眨眨眼，腦中浮現化為蛇形的克羅里嘀咕著「我是不想讓你尷尬」時幾乎看不出人類表情的臉，選擇以何面目示人。「克羅里！」

「嗯、嗯？」被用力搖晃的小蛇左右晃動，澄金的豎瞳慢慢從呆滯轉為半昏半醒的茫然，「天使？你在這幹嘛？別鬧了快去睡覺……」

「我想我懂了，」阿茲拉斐爾抓著蛇頸硬是把他搖回現實，「快醒醒！」

「懂什麼？」打了個大大的呵欠，克羅里懶懶把下顎貼靠在他手掌上，「別再搖了我醒了。」

「阿格妮絲的預言，」他說，輕輕吹了口氣而那張紙片隨之飄到克羅里眼前，還貼心地轉到正面面對蛇眼的角度，「她說，『明智選擇以何面目示人，否則會玩火自焚？』」

「在一切結束之後……」

「你變成蛇是為了不讓看見的我覺得尷尬，」阿茲拉斐爾又搖了搖他而這次克羅里抬頭與他正面相對，「外表只是外表，外表也不只是外表。」

「你的意思是……？」惡魔澄金的雙眼慢慢亮了起來，「明智地選擇以何面目示人，阿格妮絲妳這老瘋子。」

而難得地，阿茲拉斐爾對克羅里堪稱失禮的發言完全同意，「如果這個預言是真的，那恐怕真夠瘋狂的。」

「這個嘛，」克羅里在天使掌心慢條斯理地盤成一圈，立起的上半身以某種蛇類特有的節奏微微搖擺，「在我看來，經過世界末日之後，再多點瘋狂也只是剛好而已啊。」


	5. Chapter 5

星期日，他們餘生的第一天

惡魔克羅里在一片漆黑之中醒來，覺得全身都痛。  
不是一般的痛，雖然他和疼痛向來不是太過熟悉，但這種痛楚不是純粹肉體上的，更多是來自某些他內裡清楚來源的壓力，令人不快但可以忽視。他緩慢眨動眼睛，黑暗在眼簾內外看起來是差不多的東西。他不需要光線才能視物，現在眼前之所以一片漆黑，單純只是因為他處於一個完全被黑色包裹的空間。

地獄的品味。  
他心裡半是稱奇半是覺得驚悚，雖然略有困難，但他還是盡可能地小心縮起手腳意圖減少身體與地面直接接觸，誰知道這黏糊糊的地上到底都爬了些什麼東西？光只是想像都讓他覺得好像全身上下都毛了起來。

「克羅里，克羅里。」

一道聲音慢條斯理地從某個方向浮起，夾帶著咀嚼碎玻璃般的質感，惡魔克羅里幾不可見地畏縮了下，下一秒已經直直往聲音飄散之處冷冷瞪了過去。  
整個漆黑的空間似乎只在那個角落微微扭曲，幾乎可以看見空氣晃動凝結成為比黑暗更黑的混濁團塊，然後堆疊，再堆疊，爛泥般的軟糊物體以緩慢到讓人惱火的速度堆出一個似人的形體，克羅里在注意到那個形體終於固定成人形那瞬竟不忘憑空套上一件土黃色的風衣外套時既是不適又是安心地吁了口氣。他真心不想在已經不太大的空間裡和……一團不帶遮掩的爛肉塊單獨相處，他考慮過這種事可能發生，但如果真的發生又是另一回事。

「看你睡得很爽快嘛，」那聲音陰森森地諷刺，效果不是太好，但顯然他盡力了。

惡魔克羅里努力分辨面前那一團人形物體，然後懶散地聳起肩膀，「跟我說話的是哪位？」

「哈斯塔，無以名狀者，黃衣之王，……你明明認識我，叛徒！」

吊兒啷噹地噘起嘴，「尖叫什麼，不用這麼缺乏幽默感吧？」惡魔克羅里慢悠悠盤腿坐了起來，「找我什麼事啊，公爵大人，你們終於想好怎麼對付我了嗎？」

「我不想破壞你的驚喜，你好好期待吧──雖然也沒剩多久可以讓你享受了，」哈斯塔的聲音聽起來黏膩溼糊，就像他還沒想好也不打算想好怎麼用這具身體發出人類的語言，「你會喜歡的，我保證。」

但你的「喜歡」和我的「喜歡」代表的可能不是同一個意思。惡魔克羅里毫不掩飾地大翻白眼，惡魔的保證差不多就跟天使的承諾同樣具有可信度──無視當事人意願，但言出必達──，他可以肯定不管哈斯塔保證的是什麼他都不會喜歡，但也沒有差別了。「所以這是個預告囉？」

「這不是預告，克羅里，這場戲只會有你獨自演出，單人登台，無人下場。」那團慢吞吞成形的人狀物一旦動作卻顯得迅捷，他只一眨眼就站到了惡魔克羅里身前，「你可以把這當成……祝福。」那雙往下俯視的漆黑瞳孔因為愉悅而微微泛起紅光，他伸出左手抓住克羅里試圖閃躲的肩膀，緊扣在肩胛的指尖幾乎摳進皮膚，克羅里感覺肩上傳來一股刺痛，遠不到難以忍受的程度，所以他只是靜靜瞪著面前的地獄公爵眼眨也不眨，哈斯塔陰沉地笑了出來，「里戈一定也會很開心的。」

惡魔的喜悅一旦真誠就份外可疑，惡魔克羅里維持不慍不火的沉默直等到哈斯塔略嫌高亢的哄笑到一段落，「那我就謝謝你的祝福囉。」

「哦你不會的，」哈斯塔蹲下身直直看進他眼底，漆黑的瞳孔深處一片空無，「雖然很可惜，但我擔心你沒時間活到可以謝我。這，才是你應該感謝的事。」

★

那道白煙慢吞吞往上攀升，滯留在枝葉中的模樣雖然說不上鬼祟，但總的來說不免顯得有幾分故意。亞當．楊恩停下腳步，沉思。

「汪。」

狗狗好奇地把頭靠在亞當小腿上，尾巴掃過地面揮起幾片落葉。這不是牠想像中的末日後第一天，事實上，牠從來沒想過末日還能有「之後」。但牠的主人心情愉快──當然，這和亞當逃出花園有直接關連──，帶著牠出門還給了牠一個蘋果核，狗狗對蘋果沒有個人好惡，但可以咬點不會哀嚎的東西的確是不錯的午後消遣。牠不能完全了解昨天在主人身上發生了什麼，但因為主人的心情很好，所以必定是件好事。牠心裡做為地獄獵犬殘存的那一小部份對「好事」發出質疑，世界末日，那是所有人的任務不是嗎？和好事有什麼關係？，狗狗仰頭望向亞當，為牠的主人臉上空白的表情發出不確定的哀鳴，半帶疑慮，而主人的手漫不經心地落在牠頭頂，牠頂頂男孩的掌心，一邊小小聲吠叫起來。

「吵死了，笨狗狗，」猛然回神，亞當嫌棄地用力搓揉狗狗小小的頭顱，在低下頭時已經重新笑了出來。他腦中浮出幾個模糊的畫面，阿娜西瑪和她那個傻得好玩的男朋友兩人坐在樹下燒著什麼（而且沒有一邊烤棉花糖。話說回來，阿娜西瑪是女性神秘學家，她可能不喜歡所有和「烤」有關的東西）；焦黑黏爛、看起來慘兮兮的羽毛和焦慮得團團亂轉的黑色暗影；灰髮澎亂的老婦人有著銳利洞見的一雙眼睛，那雙眼像極了阿娜西瑪。  
啊。

「來吧，狗狗。」亞當又揉揉狗狗的頭，輕快轉身，踩著他足以冒犯所有正直人士的吊兒郎噹步伐轉向茉莉農舍，狗狗困惑但歡快地跟上，「讓我們看看我們能做些什麼。」

★

「所以，你的地下室一日遊有什麼特別好玩的嗎？」在麗滋飯店裡，當他們愉快喝完第三瓶餐後酒後克羅里忍不住問。

「我恐怕不會形容成『好玩』，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，卻沒能藏住唇邊得意的竊笑，「但我得說，惡魔們的反應的確令人耳目一新。」

「不意外。你的同事們也比我記得的更具娛樂效果，」克羅里全沒有想為老東家說話的意思，「你真該看看加百列那時的表情。」

「還有別西卜的。」阿茲拉斐爾含笑的眼神飄向好友又轉回面前只剩酒與茶杯的桌面，彬彬有禮的服務人員正收走最後一個點心盤，同時客氣不失堅定的提醒兩位客人營業時間將近結束，「噢……已經這麼晚了？」

同樣訝異的克羅里低下頭很快掃了眼，「似乎是，」他衝著天使晃晃手上那隻特別訂製，能夠顯示二十一個不同首都時間的腕錶，「夠遲了。」

「好……吧，那麼今天……」明明開了口卻不自覺地遲疑，阿茲拉斐爾一時不能確定自己究竟是想說或不想說出什麼，克羅里果斷站了起來，阿茲拉斐爾抬起頭，失望從他眼中一躍而過，轉了個圈又偷偷溜回來在邊緣蠢蠢欲動，伸手去拿帳單的克羅里正好錯過了這個，「送你回去？」惡魔漫不經心卻理所當然地說，那一抹失望因而挫敗地滑開，再也沒能現身。

「感激不盡。」

少見地沒有先佯裝推拒一番，阿茲拉斐爾和他一前一後走出餐廳（即使沒有任何人注意到他們正要離開，阿茲拉斐爾也還是規規矩矩停下來付清費用外加大筆小費），月與星悠然躺臥在綠園公園上方那片夜色深處，銀光柔和灑落宛如春季的雨，兩名超自然生命體不約而同停下腳步注視眼前自在交融的田園與城市，安靜了不知多久，克羅里才若有所思地開口，「你記得月球是什麼時候造出來的嗎？大概是在、嗯，那次大戰之後？」

「也許，」阿茲拉斐爾微微偏著頭，「想不起來了。不過我的確記得在造出月亮之後，地球上的魚變得更有趣了。」

「你是說美味。」

天使白了他一眼，「事實上我不是那個意思，」他停了停，「但如果你堅持的話，也沒錯，算是好處之一。」

克羅里無聲嘀咕了幾句，慢吞吞走向大剌剌停在街邊的賓利，繞到助手席為天使拉開車門的姿態刻意得要命，「上車，尊貴的大人。」

「你看了什麼奇怪的東西嗎？」神色自若地上車，甚至沒費心多看裝模作樣躬身行了個禮的克羅里一眼，阿茲拉斐爾將手伸進手套箱翻出幾片CD，「啊，德布西。」

「那不是我的。」克羅里關上車門，發動引擎時車裡正好響起一陣嘈雜的電子樂聲。

用真相擊敗我吧  
如果你能的話[*]

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里同時盯著賓利的音響像是看著什麼素未謀面的東西，阿茲拉斐爾拿起手上的CD封面對克羅里譴責地晃了晃，「德布西？」

「我說了，這不是我的。」克羅里嫌棄地加重語氣，賓利加速衝進大街，在阿茲拉斐爾倒吸了口氣的短短幾秒裡逆向奔馳，直衝過街角才猛地迴旋扭進車流，播放的音樂以超重低音咚咚唱著寶貝快來，寶貝永別永別永別，縮起身體緊抓住車頂把手的阿茲拉斐爾暫時忽略了車速和堪堪以約莫一張信用卡厚的距離閃過的行人們，憂慮地看著音響，「他們還好嗎？」

克羅里只從喉間擠出一個意義不明的小噪音做為回應，隨手彈了個響指，音樂風格突變，佛萊迪深情唱著希望你能了解，阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼，「克羅里……」

「皇后精選集。」他說。

「……噢，」阿茲拉斐爾掀了掀唇，停了幾秒、或許半分鐘，但最終他什麼也沒有說。


	6. Chapter 6

那是他們餘生的第二天，凌晨。

克羅里照例將車停在書店前的馬路邊，禁止停車的雙黃線也同樣乖乖滾到一旁。阿茲拉斐爾在車上多停了一會兒，不多，就幾秒，短得來不及讓他想出任何代表道別的委婉語，他身邊的惡魔在他反應過來之前已經先一步下了車，聽起來像是打開了後車箱。

「我猜這也不是我的。」克羅里衝著趕忙跟下車的天使揚了揚手上的酒瓶，竟是一瓶（目測）全新的1921年新皇新堡紅酒。

「我以為我們喝掉了最後一瓶。」阿茲拉斐爾困惑地看著那瓶酒，就算還沒喝完，似乎也不該出現在克羅里車上。

「我也是。」克羅里盯著車箱，遲疑了幾秒後伸手拿起一個略有重量的袋子，「我非常肯定這絕對不是我的。」

阿茲拉斐爾湊了過來，從袋子裡小心撿出一顆玻璃紙包裝的黃色糖果，拆開包裝紙謹慎地舔了舔，「檸檬糖。」

克羅里皺著眉，拆開另一顆做了和天使同樣隨便的科學檢測，「檸檬糖，」他附議，把糖果扔進嘴裡，「我想這和讓賓利恢復原樣的是同一股力量。」

「還有書店。」阿茲拉斐爾提醒，卻同時有些憂心忡忡，他想起了車上沒人知道從何而來的音樂，「你想……我會不會在我的書裡看到一些……呃，新添上的……東西？」

「你是想說塗鴉？」

阿茲拉斐爾為那個字眼畏縮了下，「你為什麼非要說出來？」他喃喃。

「放心吧，我相信不管怎麼看，情況都不會比畫了和騎士對戰的蝸牛插圖更糟，騎士還輸了呢。」

「蝸牛沒什麼不好。」

「只要牠們不啃掉我的葉子，我就不計較牠們要對植物實行什麼恐怖統治。」

「會那樣做的只有你，克羅里。」

惡魔驚詫地看著他，眼神完美混合了無辜和惱怒，「我從來不啃任何葉子！」

「你明知道我指的是什麼。」白了他一眼，阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里轉身走向書店時愣了愣才快步跟上他，「你不……」回去？

彷彿聽出阿茲拉斐爾沒說出口的疑問，惡魔伸手推門的動作無比自然，「我們不是還有瓶酒要喝嗎？」

剛才可還沒有。阿茲拉斐爾沒說出這一句，也不打算說，他跟在頭也沒回把書店當自己家一般大剌剌溜了進去的惡魔身後走進門，目光掃向那些據說曾經全在大火中付之一的書本，只從表面上看起來毫無差異，天使從書架上慎重拿下一本泥金裝飾的《凱爾經》手抄本，屏著氣翻了一頁，再一頁。  
一陣安詳的沉默。

「你如果想要確認是不是多還是少了點什麼，我勸你還是把眼睛睜開。」在天使盤徊書架的短短時間內已經開好了酒（順便動用一點點，只有一點點小奇蹟讓紅酒醒到完美狀態），克羅里抓了兩個酒杯又晃回阿茲拉斐爾身邊，「還是你想要我先看看上面是不是有……？」

惡魔的尾音恰到好處地停在一個足夠令人不安的高度，阿茲拉斐爾憂慮地瞥了他一眼──非常快速，同時小心避開書頁──，猶豫了一小會兒才將攤開的書頁轉向他，「麻煩你。」

「『這苦差事我得做到什麼時候我的腰和眼睛都受不了了』，」克羅里輕快讀出裝飾著華麗金箔的書頁邊緣那幾行小字，「『冷死了雪還要下到什麼時候那匹馬到底死去哪了』，說的真是直接。」

「上面真的這樣寫？」

克羅里又翻了幾頁，「『如果我不能再喝一杯我就要刮掉最後那一行字誰管他們看不看得懂』，嘿，我怎麼沒和這傢伙做朋友？」

阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，卻安心地吁了口氣，他低頭從書頁邊緣找到克羅里剛才讀出的那一行小字，指尖懷念地撫過頁面，「看來沒多、也沒少掉什麼。我真的很擔心，嗯……被恢復原狀。」

「這種東西有『原狀』嗎？」

「所以才需要擔心。」

「我還是覺得他們應該在上面多畫點插圖，免子什麼的。」

阿茲拉斐爾將書放回原位，轉身移向下一櫃，仔細打量架上塞得滿滿的書本，「兔子的確很可愛。」

「我真心欽佩牠們的兇殘。」克羅里誠摯地說，自顧自倒進他素來鍾愛的沙發，他給自己倒了杯酒，再將另一個同樣半滿的酒杯平放在空中，伸指一戳，酒杯就慢吞吞地飄向明顯放鬆下來巡視書櫃的前．東門天使，「來點？」他客氣地問。

從半空取下酒杯，阿茲拉斐爾啜了一口，滋味令人意外又不出預料地和過往喝到的每一瓶一模一樣，「所以，一切都恢復原樣。」

「至少我們看見的，」克羅里說，「沒看見的大概就是沒有差別或沒人在乎的吧，我猜。」

「你在必要的時候真是令人安心，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾語帶諷刺。

「那就是我。」惡魔音節之間刻意拉長的嘶聲透出一股根本沒想掩飾的得意，「鼓吹恐慌、製造對立，天堂把負面形容都丟給惡魔，用『溝通』去形容同樣的行為，骨子裡根本沒想通人類只有在吵架的時候最認真聽對方說話。尖酸刻薄就是人類思辨的起點，要是所有人都維持一團和樂，我們、」克羅里卡住了整整一秒，然後用一個尷尬的乾咳把那個起音嚥了下去，「地獄哪還需要世界末日，所有人類全會自動往下滾，還會幸福快樂到永永遠遠。」

「反過來也一樣，要是所有人總在爭吵不休，高喊自己的主張最重要無視別人的需求，我知道大部份人都這樣想，克羅里，在他們心裡，」惡魔在他身後的沙發上悻悻然闔上嘴，「每個人在所有範圍裡都不肯達成共識非得吵到自己是唯一嬴家，」阿茲拉斐爾停下來想像那個場面，「宏觀來說，這事還沒真的發生過。」

「你忘了父權社會、女巫法庭、宗教戰爭、宗教改革、又一次宗教改革然後又戰爭，噢還有奴隸制度跟帝國殖民，冷戰、新冷戰和沒完沒了的牆──」克羅里咔茲咔茲地說。

「呃、」阿茲拉斐爾乾巴巴地打斷他，「但到頭來，那一切必會終結，惡行有其時效，善念伺機行動，就算是你也不能否認這一點──」他皺著眉，「──你到底在吃什麼？」

「檸檬糖。來一塊？」被阿茲拉斐瞪了一眼，他默默縮回遞出糖果的手，「雖然你說得沒錯，但其實你倒過來說也是一樣，」克羅里大方承認，「這世界差不多就是個鐘擺，人類總會自己找到平衡。順道一說，我討厭鐘擺，太吵了。」

「這嘛，你總是可以從旁邊溜過去啊。」阿茲拉斐爾因為惡魔那一小串愉快的低笑跟著笑了起來，他巡視的手指輕柔撫過幾本古文書，其中一本恰好是他最喜愛的重寫本：在羅翰斯神父的《罪惡與美德概論》下篇幅完整的《極樂世界敘事詩》。  
他在抽出書本時突然停了下來，若有所思，「你剛才是承認你故意想讓我恐慌好和你對立嗎？」

「沒錯。有效嗎？」

「恐怕沒有，」阿茲拉斐爾白了他一眼，卻沒能掩飾眼角的笑意，「我早看穿你的招數了，你這條老蛇。」

「總是可以試試嘛。」毫無愧意地聳肩，克羅里癱在沙發上注視他的朋友停駐在書架間的身影，懶洋洋打了個呵欠，「你打算──」現在整理書架？  
撇了撇嘴，他縮回了這一句，在阿茲拉斐爾自然而然讀起手上那本書毫無自覺地浮起微笑。如果克羅里想要，他總有辦法能夠打擾他的朋友，偷走天使的注意力這件事總是讓他樂不可支，他扭動著給自己窩出一個舒適的姿勢，一邊再倒了杯酒，「讀幾句來聽聽，」他半心半心地要求。

「我拒絕給你念床邊故事，克羅里。你已經是個大……惡魔了。」自己說著都忍不住想笑，他給沃洛克讀過床邊故事，像是曾經的某個午後，不到六歲的小男孩爬到坐在花園一隅發呆的園丁身上笑嘻嘻地吵著要聽故事，他給他讀了〈致老鼠〉，而孩子在還沒聽到／人的無上權力／破壞了自然界的和衷共濟／前便在他腿上睡成口水橫流的一小團。  
幾小時後解救園丁發麻抽筋的大腿的是保姆亞斯他錄，她抱走孩子，給了一臉無辜的園丁惡狠狠的白眼，在她轉身離去那瞬間，園丁先生大腿肌肉的刺痛也隨之消失。

阿茲拉斐爾回過神時才驚覺自己竟陷在回憶裡發了好一會兒呆，不曉得沃洛克現在過得如何，亞當的力量究竟能夠擴散到多遠？整個地球？上觸天堂下及地獄、甚至是比地獄更深之處？

多想無益。他嘆了口氣，注意到似乎有好一陣子沒聽見克羅里的聲音。阿茲拉斐爾匆匆放下手上的書本轉回沙發旁，還沒走近就看見他的朋友曲起一手枕著頭側躺著，蛇類的豎瞳藏在人類的眼皮之下，那讓他看起來幾乎就是個……人類，如此脆弱、平靜、毫無防備。阿茲拉斐爾不確定自己是何時、出於什麼衝動才會在他身邊坐下，就在佔據了沙發大半的克羅里腰側的那一塊空位，隔著衣物和一小段距離幾乎感覺不到惡魔的體溫，阿茲拉斐爾完全沒有「想要碰觸他」的念頭，真的沒有，他只是想起克羅里就在不久之前強硬停止了時間；想起他昨晚縮成一條驚人迷你的小蛇；想起克羅里已經有非常、非常久的時間不曾在自己面前像這樣熟睡。

他不是想要碰觸他，他只是……

天使柔潤的指尖拂開一綹他睡塌的額髮，有一瞬著迷於髮絲勾住指甲縫隙又鬆落的奇異觸感，他多停了幾秒，或許幾分鐘，手指滑過惡魔臉側的蛇紋刺青，最終拘謹地覆上他鬆鬆攤放在胸前的手。  
比自己略低的體溫穿透薄薄的皮膚滲進掌心，毫無來由地帶來一陣安心。阿茲拉斐爾全無意識到自己正以一種全然沉靜的溫柔凝視著自己的朋友，凝視他臉上細緻幽微的光影、柔軟的紅髮，和深色領口與頸脖交接處讓人不免連想到羽翼根部的那一小片皮膚，他凝視著他，專注、內斂，近乎虔誠。  
──直到一股突來的暈眩由體內竄出，在他沒能來得及想起的呼吸之隙掠走神智。  
墜落。  
然後他徹底昏了過去。


	7. Chapter 7

－公元前2279年  
烏爾城

「……克蠕力？是你嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾半是訝異半是愉快地俯身看向一具躺臥在街角的，暫且稱之為身體的身體。  
那具身體有著半掩在頭巾下的紅色長髮，與人類相似的顴骨銳利而俊秀，黑色長袍鬆垮垮裹住瘦長的四肢讓他乍看起來就像是一大件袍子加上一團浸了酒的棉花。阿茲拉斐爾伸手在他面前快活地揮了揮，「好久沒看見你，近來好嗎？」

「阿茲拉斐爾？」在幽微夜色中陡然睜開的雙眼是完全不同於人類的澄金豎瞳，那雙眼睛的主人大刺刺枕著一堆乾草，毫不在乎赤裸的腳趾有大半陷在沙地裡，他仰頭看向出聲招呼的天使，聲音無比清醒。「你在這裡做什麼？」

「噢，我只是路過，看到祭典……就停下來看看熱鬧。你呢？」

「我來喝甜啤酒，」克蠕力因為跳出嘴邊的酒嗝聲微微瞪大眼，「那是什麼？」

「恐怕我也沒辦法告訴你，」阿茲拉斐爾一臉愧疚，「從沒聽過這種聲音。」

「感覺挺好玩的，」舔舔嘴唇，克蠕力為了想要打出酒嗝做了點諸如扭動肚子或脖子之類嘗試，「沒用。」他憤憤不平地咂嘴，「這個身體該不會是不良品吧。」

「或許那就只是身體沒辦法控制的事，」阿茲拉斐爾倒也不是想為地獄負責發派肉體的承辦人員辯駁，只是就事論事，「大概，呃，就像是人類會發生的那些。」

「有道理。人類的身體的確有不少瑕疵，」挺了挺腰，克蠕力試圖站起卻意外發現有一點力不從心，他試著將重心放在雙腿而不是……嗯，全身，臀部如願抬起了幾吋又啪地一下重重落回地面，他眨眨眼、再眨眨眼，「……哇噢。它不聽話。」

「我想，」天使謹慎地評估，「你可能是……人類怎麼說，喝醉了？」

「我是嗎？」克蠕力很是隨便地回想了一下，他隨意混入了哪家的宴會，在離主人不遠也不近的長椅上躺下，沒在和人閒聊的時間似乎都在喝酒（也就是，幾乎所有時候），感覺上像好幾天前的事，「原來我喝醉啦？」

「有可能。」阿茲拉斐爾停了幾秒，「你覺得不舒服嗎？」

克蠕力先是因為那音調中的關懷震驚了一小會兒，才下意識地動了動，「沒，好得很。事實上，我感覺很……」他小心尋找用詞，「愉快。」

「真的？」鬆了口氣，阿茲拉斐爾在注意到這個情緒時困惑地皺了皺眉，他對癱坐在地的惡魔伸出手，「起得來嗎？」

克羅里盯著那隻在隱約的月光下微微泛出銀光的手彷彿盯著什麼從未真正看見的東西，然後驚嚇地發現自己的手已經握住了它，「……呃。」

「所以，接下來你打算做什麼？」確定惡魔好好站直了才鬆開手，阿茲拉斐爾問。

「不確定，或許會在這裡待一陣子，酒不錯，食物也不錯。」

阿茲拉斐爾灰藍的眼因笑意而微微瞇了起來，「食物的確不錯，像是用麵皮包起來烤的鵝肉派，加入堅果與橄欖的醃菜也很棒，要是你知道他們用開心果、蜂蜜和棗子做出了什麼，一定會很驚訝的。」

克蠕力在自己真正注意到之前靜靜看著為美食神彩飛揚的天使幾分鐘，或更久，然後才在阿茲拉斐爾停下時聳起肩膀，「所以，我們要一起去吃點什麼？」

「哦我想介紹你、」他開口又猛地停下，有些尷尬地瞥了克蠕力一眼，「可能不太好？畢竟你也知道，那個，上面可能不會太高興。」

「嗯哼。」

「好吧，很高興遇到你，」阿茲拉斐爾說，想了想又趕忙補充，「我的意思是，很高興看到 你沒有為了讓人類墮落做什麼壞事。」

「隨你高興怎麼說，」克蠕力毫不在意地擺擺手，「我走了。」

「克、」阿茲拉斐爾考慮著幾個可能代表下次見或邪惡終將自我毀滅之類的模糊字眼，那個總會在他預期或意外之處遇見的惡魔悠然轉向夜晚後方的後方，在他還沒能下定決心之前就已經消失不見。

－532年  
君士坦丁堡

一隻彷彿迷了路的手臂自半空伸出，正正橫在微微垂著頭坐在酒館一角，即使安靜看向窗外視線也像是投向非常、非常遠的遠方的某個男人面前。  
停頓。  
然後小心翼翼地晃動了幾下。  
「阿茲拉斐爾？」

阿茲拉斐爾隔了幾秒才回過神，他仰起頭，那個擋去一小片光線的身影這次裹在深淺不同的黑色織就的長袍裡，披肩和腰帶上垂飾的珍珠隱隱生輝。原來他是個愛漂亮的……惡魔嗎？這念頭很快從腦海一角輕快跑過，阿茲拉斐爾微微往旁挪了挪，身為天使當然不可能開口邀請惡魔共座，完全不可接受，但如果惡魔自己坐下……基於禮儀，也不好趕他走。「你在這裡做什麼？」他問，在惡魔自然而然坐到身邊時自然而然地將桌上的碟子推到他面前，單純只是出於禮貌，「試試？很好吃的。」

懶洋洋地掃了那碟蜜漬梨片一眼又興趣缺缺地別開目光，他其實不太確定自己幹嘛開口對天使打招呼，或許是因為自己一個人喝酒會讓心情更糟，或是因為那名天使看起來也不怎麼開心，兩個人不開心總比一個人不開心來得令人安慰，多多少少吧。「還要酒嗎？」他問。

「噢，謝謝，我、」阿茲拉斐爾看著自己手邊的酒杯，「我這裡還有。」

「那都冷了。」克羅里聳聳肩，「不過你高興就好。」

一陣奇妙的沉默。同時包含了尷尬、愉悅和一點點令人不自在的期待，想又不想開口說話的思緒在半空扭動，幾乎造成空氣不情不願的扭曲。

「呃、」  
「我要再點一杯。你呢？」

克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾開口的同時說，那名天使卡住了幾秒，「我就不用了，謝謝。」

「茴香酒。」他對酒保高喊，酒保循聲瞪了過來，又在真正看見克羅里的瞬間打了個寒顫，新的酒杯很快被放到他倆面前，附贈一句小小聲的「本店招待」，阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里對他舉杯時責怪地看了他一眼，「這麼做很不道德。」

「太好了，這就是我該做的。」克羅里忍不住咧了咧嘴，感覺心情好了一些，「說真的，你在這幹嘛？」

「就是做個賜福，神聖狂喜那類事情，」阿茲拉斐爾嘀咕，他心裡知道不應該，他不該在敵人面前露出太多情緒，但，認真說起來，現在坐在身邊的敵人大概是唯一一個可以說話的對象，他突然意識到這件事，同時發現那讓人……覺得鬆了口氣，「沒什麼特別的。」

「大概是對那些貴族和將軍，我猜？」克羅里語帶諷刺。

「是啦，但對象也不是我能決定的，」癟了癟嘴，阿茲拉斐爾突然睜大眼，「等等，所以那是你?!我就知道我不該跟惡魔──」

「才不是我！」克羅里立刻反駁，「徹頭徹尾不關我事！別說我，就連地獄都跟這件事沒有直接關係，而且我本來以為是你，這可是天堂風格。」

「我什麼都沒做！」阿茲拉斐爾瞪著他，「等等，直接？」他挑出重點。

「呃，彼列他本人似乎和皇帝做了一陣子朋友，我是說，他自稱是皇帝的朋友，實際上是怎麼回事你大概也知道，」無視阿茲拉斐爾困惑地喃喃我知道？我該知道什麼？，克羅里聳起肩膀，「一點點這個、一點點那個，地獄的風格就是一點一點把人拖過去，他們說這是種藝術。」

「屠殺才不是什麼藝術。」

「嗯，不是，那是人類的創造力。」克羅里悶悶地同意。

阿茲拉斐爾默默嚼著漬梨片，感覺食不知味，「我不喜歡這事。」他說，音量低得如同耳語，他身邊的克羅里默默喝完了那杯茴香酒，然後又點了一杯。

「很高興聽到你這麼說，」隔了不知多久，克羅里悄聲說，某些藏在聲音底層之下的東西聽起來幾乎就和阿茲拉斐爾一模一樣，「因為我也不怎麼喜歡。」

－1066年  
倫敦

火焰從低矮的一幢幢房舍之中與之外竄起，如金紅的蛇蜿蜒爬過屋脊樑柱遺落一地酷熱殘骸。從教堂蜂擁而出的群眾臉上的驚慌在看見面前延燒而去的街道時轉成茫然，猜疑的低語在人群中蔓延開展一如火星從這一點跳躍到那一端。

陰謀。他們說。這背後一定有什麼陰謀。

「沒有人要去滅火嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾站在教堂北牆外側的陰影下，憂心忡忡地看著街上奔逃避難、趁火打劫或站到上風安全處開始看起熱鬧的人群，有個熟悉的聲音在不遠處飄散，放火的是國王的守衛啊，諾曼人果然不可信任，那聲音在左側說；撒克遜人，這種事只有他們做得出來，同一個聲音在右側說，只是這次換成法語。天使瞇起了眼睛。他認得那語氣和聲調，以及，再不想承認，他也的確認得那個聲音。

「你在這裡做什麼？」他幾乎沒有真的開口說出任何一個音節，一道略暗於陰影的陰影懶散滑了過來，在他轉頭的同時凝結成數千年來他就算不情願也早已習慣的人形，「克羅里。」

「這不是很明顯嗎。」克羅里果斷無視了那也算不上質問的詢問，他聳起肩，肩上深黑的披風翻起一角露出裡側腥紅內襯，在一片烈火捲起的熱風中整潔清爽地令人髮指，「倒是你，在這幹嘛？噢，對了，聖誕節。」

「我們才不、」阿茲拉斐爾瞪著他，「好吧，我承認人類越來越喜歡在這一天出現的奇績。」

「我就說他們把他釘上十字架是很務實的業務考量，看看這給你們增加了多少惡行。」克羅里咧嘴微笑，在帶著焦臭味的空氣襯托下顯得格外邪惡，阿茲拉斐爾克制了不對他翻白眼，卻還是下意識要為自己的陣營稍作辯解。

「人類總能選擇為善啊，」他堅持。

「是啦，反正你倒過來說也──」克羅里歡快地說，又因為阿茲拉斐爾的表情閉上嘴，「說真的，天使，難不成你只是這麼剛好到這裡散步？在今天？」

「哦，不是，」阿茲拉被斐爾眨眨眼，就算他對工作真有該滴水不漏的保密義務，在克羅里面前也已經像是被抽走底板的木桶，差不多水流滿地了，「我只是來看新教堂，順便給聖水賜個福，別那樣看我，我也覺得很無聊啊。」最後一句特別特別小聲，只剛剛好能夠讓那個惡魔聽見。

「我是聽到聖水就全身發癢，你看不出來我這是不舒服的表情嗎？」

惡魔扭曲的五官差不多就是一個故意想逗他發笑的鬼臉，阿茲拉斐爾一眼看穿他的小把戲，卻終究沒能忍住嘴角的上揚，「所以，你的工作就是這個？趁著人們都在教堂時到處放火？」他問，「我當然不可能這樣想，但這感覺上──」

「──好像比賜福有趣得多、」  
「放火？才不是我！我只是、嗯哼？」

「……噢，我誤會你了。」阿茲拉斐爾尷尬而生硬地別開視線，一邊若無其事地清了清喉嚨，「但也不能怪我，畢竟你們是製造人類困擾的專家。」

「有時我真不知道你是不是真的不知道你在說些什麼。」克羅里聽起來可能太過開心了些，間接導致阿茲拉斐爾沒能第一時間體會他話中的諷刺之意，「那麼，你接下來打算做什麼？拯救躲在教堂裡的國王？」

「我想他已經是個成熟的大人了，他能自己走出來的。」阿茲拉斐爾語氣真誠，「我打算在這城市留一陣子，接下來應該能有一段時間的平靜了吧？」他謹慎地猜測。

「不好說。」克羅里怪模怪樣癟起嘴，阿茲拉斐爾差點為此露出微笑，就差那麼一點點但他完美地忍住了。「既然這樣，或許我們可以，」惡魔歪著頭，似乎漫不經心，「一起喝一杯？」

天使微微睜大的眼睛在傍晚漸暗的光線中澄藍地驚人，他眨眨眼、再眨眨眼，「我恐怕──」

「我前幾天在河邊一間酒館喝到高盧來的新酒，在這季節煮成香料紅酒，滋味不賴。」克羅里邊回憶著邊說，語調輕快，「其中加的天堂椒真是絕妙。」

「……那聽起來……似乎很不錯？」

「再加上一份杏仁肉桂布丁，或許？」

阿茲拉斐爾微微掀唇又闔，克羅里彷彿隨著風勢微幅搖擺的模樣幾乎有種將人拉近、再拉近的詭妙魔力，「……他們放了薑片嗎？」他小心翼翼地問。

「當然。」

「那……」

「不管你要不要，我都要來份燻魚配薄餅。」克羅里說著，微微後退一步又停下的間隔正是天使舉步便能輕鬆靠近的距離，阿茲拉斐爾吸了口氣。

「我想香料薄餅會是適當的搭配，」他說，在克羅里邁步走向依然濃烈的火光時不知不覺卻又無比自然地走到他身側，可能是因為惡魔微微靠向道路左側的姿態就像是等著他自己靠向前來，而阿茲拉斐爾真的不知道為何那看似邀約的不當暗示竟這麼難以抗拒，「你試過葛縷子蘋果餅嗎？雖然有點辣味但真的很好吃。」

「聽起來我該試試？」

「還有酒漬葡萄，我相信你一定會喜歡的。」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音不自覺快活起來，「那是連天堂都沒有的美味。」他突然頓了下，「唔，我說『天堂』的時候不是那個意思。」

「喔沒關係，我相信地獄也差不多索然無味。」

「那就太好了。」他又停了停，「我說『太好了』也不是那個意思。」

克羅里喉間哼出幾個乾巴巴卻飽富趣味的小噪音，聽起來幾乎帶著喜愛之情，阿茲拉斐爾安靜了一小會兒，最終什麼也沒有說。

後方不遠，一棟在火舌中顫抖的屋子搖搖晃晃傾倒下來，一時尖喊叫罵火星迸射，慢吞吞走開的兩名超自然生命體花了幾秒聆聽，聆聽那些空氣中炙熱的低語，那是有人鬥毆推擠時的叫囂、或有人從火場中救出了誰的歡呼。他們聆聽，然後並著肩，恍如未覺地踏越火牆，靜靜消失在夜幕悄然來臨的街。


	8. Chapter 8

「天使？天使？阿茲拉斐爾？」

彷彿從迷霧那一端鑽透空隙而來的聲音像是被什麼無形的力量拽住，緊繃得令人擔憂，阿茲拉斐爾幾近本能地轉向聲音的來源，「你還好嗎？聽起來好像不太舒服的樣子。」他說，一股隱約的不安小心扯扯他的袖子，他安靜了很短的幾秒，「呃，克羅里，你在嗎？我沒看見你。事實上，我好像什麼都看不見？」

克羅里吁了口氣，「何不試看看把眼睛睜開？」

「噢。」阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼，「好多了。」灰藍的眼緩慢轉動，他在書店裡，陽光爬過書架在室內烘托出一片泛金的溫暖光線，落塵柔和飄散在空氣裡，周圍的景物因而顯得朦朧起來，而在這之中，唯一清晰的是那道幾乎就覆在眼前的陰影，有一瞬間阿茲拉斐爾彷彿看見豔麗紅髮自那張臉側垂落的美麗線條，「你剪短了頭髮。」他喃喃。

被這個完全出乎預期的發言卡住了幾秒，「……你要在現在問我這個？」

阿茲拉斐爾直到此時才意識到自己脫口而出說了什麼，他呆了一小會兒而理智搖搖晃晃追了上來，「我怎麼了？」

微微瞇起眼，克羅里花了大概五秒鐘考慮要不要逼阿茲拉斐爾承認他就是忍不住會在乎克羅里的外型；又花了五秒說服自己其實他不需要阿茲拉斐爾真的說出來。最後他往後退了一小步，給歪斜斜躺倒在沙發邊緣的天使和自己拉出比較適當的距離，「我想，你睡著了。」他說，但聲音聽起來像是保留了非常、非常大可供討論的空間。

阿茲拉斐爾訝異地回憶，但記憶最遠只能追溯到他的手指落在克羅里的臉上，和那些柔軟的紅髮纏在自己指尖上的──「我不睡覺。」他蒼白地說，眼神流露一絲驚慌。

天使不睡眠。將睡覺視為娛樂一直是克羅里獨有的消遣，他倆對這一點早有共識。克羅里憂慮地打量明顯不安的阿茲拉斐爾，「或許是……累了？畢竟我們呃、撐過了末日之戰嘛。」  
不管怎麼看都看不出異狀，數千年來克羅里對面前這名天使大概該是什麼樣子的了解或許不下於對自己的。現在眼前的阿茲拉斐爾看起來幾乎就和他第一次在伊甸園時看見的阿茲拉斐爾沒有任何分別，除了他現在知道天使會在喝多了酒之後胡言亂語、會在看見美食時雙眼閃閃發亮、會在看完出乎意料的悲劇時靜靜拭去眼淚……等等，可能細節上有許多不同，但，本質上沒什麼不一樣。克羅里一時想不出其他解釋，畢竟說到頭來，有誰真正經歷過世界末日啊？

阿茲拉斐爾想要接受這個猜測，但他心裡依然有一個清楚的角落小心翼翼地搖著小旗子，提醒他事情有什麼地方不對勁，只是他還不知道為什麼。我會搞清楚的，他想，克羅里猶猶豫豫的手在眼前揮揮，阿茲拉斐爾仰頭看見幾乎就寫在克羅里眼中的擔憂，那可以等。  
「我想你說得對，」他說，一邊慢吞吞坐了起來，「我覺得──」有點奇怪，「還蠻輕鬆的。」他瞥見克羅里狐疑的挑眉，很快又補了句，「難怪你這麼喜歡睡覺。」

「我早就說了，睡覺很好玩啊。」克羅里稍微放下心來，他在阿茲拉斐身邊坐下，「你喜歡的話，下次我給你準備睡衣，還有睡前酒，」對於睡覺這門技藝，克羅里在幾個世紀以來鍛鍊得爐火純青，只是從來沒能和人分享，「要是肚子餓了，還能來點灑上糖霜的小餅乾。」

「那……聽起來很不錯。」阿茲拉斐爾看看他，又忍不住看看不知何時爬滿屋內的陽光，「但說起肚子餓了……我、」他突然想起克羅里似乎早他一步睡著，「我們睡了多久？」

惡魔聳聳肩，「沒研究這種小事。」

阿茲拉斐爾不以為意地點點頭，「我想，或許我們可以一起吃個早餐？反正我們也一起醒來了。」當然之中有點時間差，但那種小事可以忽略不計，「我們很久沒有一起吃份早餐了。」

「啊哈，這次我可沒欠你，」克羅里迅速且異常堅決地說，「我們那次的確吃了早餐，而且是我付的錢。」

「你是說1944年那次？」天使認真回想了一小會兒才「啊」了一聲，帶著一點譴責，「你讓我們吃了無糖布丁和胡蘿蔔三明治配炸碎魚皮，而且沒有蕃茄醬。」

「你忘了松鼠尾湯，」克羅里愉快補充，「我認為這道菜從發想到製作都完美展現了人類在逆境中的驚人創意。」

「我沒忘，我只是同時記得我一口都沒動。」阿茲拉斐爾的語氣非常理智，「松鼠不在我考慮做為食材的範圍。」

「你這樣說真的讓人很受傷，」克羅里從聲音到表情都沒有一絲受到傷害的模樣，「松鼠做錯了什麼啊。」

「你想吃什麼？」果斷無視了他，阿茲拉斐爾強制改變話題，「這附近的話，隔壁街上那家中國餐廳提供相當可口的香港式早午餐。」

「你說掛了黃色招牌那家？」

「當然。沒有比熱茶和點心更能在早晨振奮精神的東西了。」

「呃，其實有，還不少。」

「……好吧，算你說得對。」阿茲拉斐爾勉強同意，看見斜斜看著自己露出一臉我根本不相信你可是我故意不說神色的克羅里，他還是忍不住強調，「不是今天。」

「好啦，不是今天，」克羅里認真敷衍，他從口袋裡掏出墨鏡戴上，率先站了起來，「我們可以走了嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾嚴厲（但可惜毫無殺傷力地）瞪了他一眼，一邊慢條斯禮地起身，卻在站直那一瞬感覺一陣暈眩。

「天使？」克羅里回頭的同時正看見阿茲拉斐爾不知為何以一種帶著驚疑的安靜站在原地，他皺起眉，「怎麼了？」

「沒，」他謹慎地動了動，那陣詭異的不適早已消失不見，「沒事，只是……」他困惑地停頓，又搖搖頭，「我想沒什麼。走吧，我要推薦你試試包了雞蛋和粉絲的燒賣，可以沾一點辣醬油……克羅里？」

「你……真的沒有不舒服嗎？」

「呃、怎麼會？我是個天使啊，還記得嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾說，幾乎有種自我說服的堅定，語速卻快得不自然，克羅里為此更皺緊眉心，阿茲拉斐爾小心地回望向他，「如果我真的感覺不對，一定會告訴你的，當然。快走吧。再不快點就沒有好吃的了。」他說，一邊快步走向大門。

你才不會。克羅里盯著阿茲拉斐爾的背影，詭異的不安沉甸甸壓在胸口，如果真有問題，我會找出來的，他想，我們都能撐過世界末日，還可能出什麼錯？

他錯了。

★

克羅里差不多可說是在老書店住了下來。  
他會和阿茲拉斐爾在早晨一起挑家兩人都感興趣的咖啡吧，吃份不管對任何生命形式來說都太過豐盛的早午餐，中午以酒和水果做為點心，下午茶和晚餐都是隨興所致的有趣事件。他陪著阿茲拉斐爾整理一架又一架大概永遠整理不完的藏書，埋伏在書店的可能任何角落對不小心走進店裡的每一個客人惡作劇。  
夜晚阿茲拉斐爾總窩在他的老位子讀書而克羅里就在他身旁的沙發上滾成懶散的一攤，他們或許會一起喝上幾杯紅酒或熱可可，或許會漫無邊際的聊天直到星月餘光消融在晨曦之下，  
然後在某一天，或許，是在某一個細雨灑落的清晨，他們開始發現自己在彼此懷中醒來，以手指輕觸對方軟熱的臉頰喚起一個迷糊甜蜜的憨笑，一切都如此自然而然。

事情有可能會像這樣發展下去，凡事皆有其可能性不是嗎？  
但令人遺憾的是，不管在哪一個已知世界，這些都還不曾發生。

星期天。  
他們餘生的第一週在一種模模糊糊的平靜中渡過。

克羅里花了或許幾小時思考是不是應該留在書店。在那天吃完早餐後，阿茲拉斐爾直到兩人並肩走回書店門口時才用他那種裝成不經意但克羅里絕對能夠聽出他思索已久的語氣，問克羅里「是否還有什麼惡魔工作得做？」

講得好像我們還會有工作可做一樣。克羅里歪著頭，盯著他的朋友微微垂下的視線和在身前拘謹地扭成一團的手指，「我可忙得很。」惡魔終於說，假裝沒有看到阿茲拉斐爾介於鬆了口氣和失望之間的矛盾表情，他擺擺手，轉身的姿態帥氣瀟灑，下一秒又慢吞吞地旋回半邊身子，半掩在壓到鼻樑上的墨鏡後方那雙澄金的眼幾乎流露明顯的憂慮，「你真的，真的確定一切都好？」

「當然很好，會有什麼不好？」阿茲拉斐爾神經兮兮地扯出一個緊張的笑，「你覺得有哪裡不好。」

一時什麼也說不上來，克羅里咕噥了聲聳聳肩，搖搖擺擺離開了他的朋友，不管是他或他都忘了說句再見。

接下來的一週，嚴格來說是六天再多一點點。  
無事可做的惡魔體驗了比地獄般的無聊更無聊的……無聊。他在漫長到彷彿足以再造出幾個世界的六天裡，在家裡的每個房間消磨掉渾身不舒服的時光。  
而現在，他蹲在他最心愛的一棵盆栽前，手持噴水器（全新的，當然）衝著翠綠的葉子心不在焉地噴啊噴，甚至沒有注意到藏在後方的某個葉片小心翼翼捲起邊角掩蓋住還不明顯的一小塊葉斑。

如果這整個宇宙裡有什麼讓克羅里全身發癢又痛苦難當的事情，就是無聊，特別是那種根本說不出為什麼會無聊的無聊。  
理論上他有許多事可做，畢竟，不管從任何意義上來說，他已經成了完完全全的自由之身。天堂或地獄不太令他困擾，天使和惡魔從來就是缺乏創造力和想像力的生物，他們想不出什麼新招的（在這一點上，他對自己曾經待過的這兩個陣營的理解不可謂不通透），他現在有大把大把的時間可以去做那些他早有興趣只是一時提不起勁或是被別的什麼耽擱的有趣事情，比如他早就想要學學玻璃琴，那應該能讓半空中的飛鳥想要收起翅膀放棄飛行的樂音光是想像就無比美妙；再或是他也對程式語言很有興趣，不為什麼，就單純為了他覺得能有一張駭客執照但什麼電腦都不去駭聽起來就是個令人發笑的陳述。  
但。他什麼也沒去做，他在每個房間的每一片空間緩慢遊盪，邊滾邊試著打瞌睡，不管哪個位置都感覺睡起來全身不對勁。

阿茲拉斐爾睡著了。

這件事本身就疑雲重重。天使或惡魔都不需要睡眠，阿茲拉斐爾從來就搞不懂虛耗光陰的樂趣所在，所以阿茲拉爾斐在有所選擇的情況下不會睡覺，他就是搞不懂睡覺是什麼，又怎麼可能突然就──  
克羅里抓起電話（桌上的老式座機而非手機），按了幾個按鍵又悻悻然把話筒扔了回去，「打給阿茲拉斐爾。」他說，被扔在某個房間角落的手機螢幕亮起，無機質的女聲乖順複誦，他在自動播號音的機械噪音響起時站在電話前忍耐了令人不安的幾秒，電話接通的瞬間，傳出的那句「哈囉？」略帶疑慮的語氣差一點讓他萌生直接穿越線路的衝動。

「你在做什麼？」

克羅里的口吻粗魯，阿茲拉斐爾的聲音卻在一個呼吸的停頓間多了笑意，『讀了幾本新書。我想，或許我該對少年文學有點不同的看法，你知道，那些孩子多少讓我想起了我們的、我是說，想起沃拉克，雖然他好像沒有像那樣玩在一起的朋友，」天使卡住的那不到半秒裡可以聽見克羅里彷彿揉混了懷念與好笑的一個嗤笑，他忍不住停了一停，幾乎帶有辯駁之意，『他是個可愛的孩子。』

「有一點邪惡。」

『那當然，小孩都這樣。』即使克羅里（大概）看不見，阿茲拉斐爾還是憑空瞪了他一眼，『還有一些善良，我們就是這樣教他的。』

「我們不教他也會長成那樣，你想想亞當．楊恩。」

『……你說的也沒錯，』阿茲拉斐爾不得不同意。『所以，你是特地打電話來問我在做什麼嗎？』

「呃。」突如其來的疑問一時讓惡魔措手不及，他吱唔了一小會兒，「晚餐，」他乾巴巴地說，「我想問問你有沒有建議的餐廳。」

阿茲拉斐爾的聲音微微亮起了一些，『既然你提起了，我認為在這個季節，來點壽司是非常不錯的選擇。』

「沾醬油吃的那個？」

克羅里語氣中的什麼讓阿茲拉斐爾不滿地蹙眉，『我以為你喜歡壽司。』

「我什麼都不喜歡，」克羅里話說得狠，聽起來卻只像是幼稚的挑釁，「我們可以去，」他在眨眼的瞬間莫名想起了前陣子自深海浮出又灰溜溜退場的海怪，「你覺得東京灣是不是個好地方？」

天使沉默了一會兒，可能將近一分鐘，『你是建議我們去日本吃晚餐嗎？』

「有何不可？」

有何不可。  
所以他們在東京灣碰了面，為了打發晚餐前的空檔時間，兩人走進了迪士尼海洋。阿茲拉斐爾相信園區樂於宣揚愛與和平的正能量讓人想起天堂；克羅里認定全區充斥的功利物慾和嫉恨氛圍根本地獄再現。  
從某方面來說，他們都在這個地方找到了一絲微乎其微的歸屬感，這直接導致他們一起忽略了奔跑的孩童、吵架的大人、為了爭奪遊行前排位置大打出手的老太太和從走進園區就開始耍賴不想移動只想買爆米花好丟去餵魚的老先生，以及所有讓人啼笑皆非但又趣味橫生的人類行為。  
他們看了所有的遊行，甚至沒有漏掉最後的煙火大會。當燈光和火光攜手照亮湖中的夢幻老鼠宛如繁星如雨亮點大地，克羅里看見他的朋友帶著微笑揉了揉眼睛。  
累了？他不出聲地問，阿茲拉斐爾在耀眼光芒中轉頭看向他，困惑地搖頭，接著毫無自覺地打了個呵欠。

遠方藍白交錯的閃雷橫空劃破天空。  
細雨開始不情不願地下。


	9. Chapter 9

阿娜西瑪．迪維思在（失敗的）世界末日之後約一週左右，開始慢慢意識到自己同時失去了許多東西（用紐頓．普西法的說法，則是她開始得到許多新的東西）。

做為一個專業後代，她用了截今為止幾乎全部的人生解讀阿格妮思的預言書。那不只是做人處事的依循指標，更幾乎足以替她「決定」整個人生走向，反正未來就在那裡，做或不做什麼影響的可能只是怎麼到達同一個目標，那麼還是選個不費腦筋也不對抗的做法來得輕鬆一些。

所謂的預言──真正的預言──無一例外都是既成事實的回憶，所有的未來都已經發生。所以問題大概就出在這裡，人生。

她的人生起於三歲，準確來說是三歲又兩個月又零七天，那一天她學會了第一個字母（和第二和第三、第四個，她的母親對她能正確拼出「良」的獎勵是把她抱到書桌旁，帶著她第一次翻開那本家族流傳的預言書）。從那一天開始，她的人生就和那本書連結在一起，她學習怎麼解讀它、怎麼從索引上查找那些女巫自時間東缺西漏的破孔中窺見並記錄的隻字片語、怎麼將那些看似雜亂無章的囈語和現實拼湊成一幅顛簸歪斜但堪可行走的拼圖。

迪維思家族用長久的時間，投注整個家族的心血將全家鍛鍊成了獨門學科的研究者，只是這個學科不止別無分號，更有其時限：哈米吉多頓，未日之戰。

「她對妳有特別安排，親愛的。」

找出敵基督、阻止末日之戰，然後……就沒有然後了。

阿格妮思的預言越到後期越是不可理喻，就像她用來窺探未來的那隻細管撐不住時間的暴力摧殘，扭曲成了麻花狀而她盡了一切力量（和想像力，噢當然是想像力，想想一個十七世紀的蘭開郡人士要怎麼描述汽車飛機和火箭搭成的交通網格、無「真」人駕駛但準備好去炸翻大半個世界的核子武器和一層層往下蛻棄的國家廢棄物？），將她看見的片段轉化成晦澀不明、或許連她自己都不明其意的短語。

她寫下了末日之戰將發生在泰德田、寫下了兩大勢力的失敗，甚至寫下了亞當的血脈將在烈火與黑暗中終結，以及有「誰」會去阻止這些事發生，卻從沒說過阻止之後是不是還有之後。

阿娜西瑪在十三歲那年終於注意到了幾件驚悚的事實：第一，阿格妮思的預言從一六五六年她的死亡起始，記錄了三百六十多年以來關於迪維思家族和攸關世界的片段事件，需要畫線加粗是「三百六十年」，開始於女巫狩獵，終結於世界毀滅（其實最後一則預言提到了玩火自焚，但從來沒人能正確解讀這到底指的是什麼）；第二，預言中提及阿娜西瑪的母親、祖父以及大大小小的親戚長輩，這對一個被視為家族中心的小女孩來說自然備感親切，想想，一整本書裡寫的全是和自己有關的人！但沒有預言提及她的後代，一則都沒有。在幾年之後她慎重思考了自己喜歡同性的可能（鄰居年紀稍長的莉迪亞有幾個月對她產生巨大的吸引力，她微笑的模樣、總是有點畫出唇線的粉紅唇膏，和身上玫瑰太妃糖般的甜甜香水味，雖然這粉紅泡泡般的甜美情愫在長達幾週的熱戀之後慘然告終，主要是人不對而非性別不對，不過阿娜西瑪還是確定自己至少在性這方面喜歡男性更多一些），但那不是十三歲的她要擔心的事，還不是；第三，綜合以上兩點，她幾乎肯定自己的人生將在二十歲前後結束，而她在那之前還得先去應付世界末日。

「我會在二十歲那年死掉！死掉！」十三歲的阿娜西瑪衝著母親尖聲控訴，「然後妳還 要我去拯救世界！」

她的母親微微偏著頭，臉上的神情是縱容、困惑和一些無可奈何，「但，那都寫在書裡了啊，親愛的。一切都已經寫下，這是……命運。」

阿娜西瑪把書扔出了房間。

她的母親默默收起了書，然後給了她家族流傳的索引卡片盒。「我們討論過這件事，阿娜西瑪，」她說，「妳看第1054則。」  
  
1054  
莫質疑，吾之末裔。當命運之輪反轉，獎勵將自尋上門。  
───────────────────────────────────────────  
這表示撐不過末日？〔湯姆斯．迪維思，1832〕  
……我認為重點是「獎勵」，和4023應該有關。 （參考3819、3989）  
哎啊，那的確可稱為獎勵。〔O．J．迪維思小姐，1854年3月11日〕  
我想沒那麼絕望，畢竟提到了「反轉」。（參考5001）〔A．F．迪維思，1887年8月4日〕

「……這是什麼意思？」

「我們不知道，」母親聳起肩，以一種幾近全知的淡然述說無知，阿娜西瑪在很小時就已經了解，那是母親沉進命運的表情，「但我相信阿格妮斯為妳安排了最好的路，」她又想了想，「往最壞的方向想，面對世界末日的下場不是誰都一樣嗎？」

某方面來說的確如此。  
但阿娜西瑪無法理解，畢竟她雖然聰明又帶著家族特有的一點點瘋狂，卻依然是個十三歲的孩子，她的世界安全且備受保護，世界末日不管怎麼想都不該是她的責任。  
所以她抱著整盒索引卡回到房間（單純只是因為母親的表情明擺著「我只會忍受妳扔一次東西，阿娜西瑪」），把自己在房裡關了整整一週，一開始她決定乾脆把自己餓死，但在第三天早上，頭昏眼花的她順手摸到一張索引卡，「燉煮牛犢應加倍置入馬鈴薯……這是什麼？」她再三翻看那張索引卡，一旁有或沒有署名的祖先們隔空討論起西班牙牛肉湯的製作密訣，黑胡椒才是最重要的，迪維思小姐在1859年10月懇切呼籲，阿娜西瑪吞了口口水。她將耳朵貼在門上聽了一小會兒，外頭一片安靜，她拉開門，托盤上放著沉甸甸的保溫壺，一旁的字條上有母親的字跡：我多放了馬鈴薯和胡椒，就像阿格妮斯說的。

阿娜西瑪瞪著保溫壺，或許幾分鐘，手裡還捏著那張索引卡。最終她拿起壺，關上門，喝了湯。  
阿格妮斯是對的（O．J．迪維思小姐也是），湯很好喝。阿娜西瑪在這週剩下的三天裡一則一則讀完她本就讀過多次的索引卡片，憤恨的怒火還在，只是轉變成一種潛伏的、散佈全身的熱度，阿格妮斯總是對的。憤怒和絕望在接下來的幾年會慢慢鈍化，最終質變成一股推動她「當命運轉到這一格我就走這一格」的異樣開朗，但那是之後的事。  
現在十三歲的阿娜西瑪抱著整盒索引卡片走到母親房間，爬上那張柔軟的大床和母親窩在一起，母親溫暖的手撫過她長長的黑髮彷彿久遠之前的女巫曾以手撫過她的女兒長長的髮。

「如果妳不想去做，那就留在家裡。」她輕聲說，「反正面對未日，不管做什麼都一樣。」

「妳不是說阿格妮斯總是對的嗎？她就是要我去那裡啊。」

「嗯，但人也不一定總是要做對的事嘛。」

在那一瞬間，阿娜西瑪突然確定了兩件事：第一，她會去面對世界末日，她就是會；第二，阿格妮斯不是「要她」去往哈米吉多頓，而是「看見」她出現在哈米吉多頓。

因為真正的預言都是既成事實的回憶，所有的未來都已經發生，不論你想要不想要或決定崩潰對它大聲尖叫，無一例外。

「妳確定？」

在豬背森林邊界的那片草地上，前．獵巫二等兵紐頓．普西法生起一個小小的火堆──點火的是阿娜西瑪，只是以防萬一──，和她一起盯著火焰慢吞吞竄出柴堆。

「嗯，我確定。」阿娜西瑪緊緊捏著那一疊被不知內情的專業人士們妥善收藏了將近四百年的手寫原稿，望向火堆的眼神卻很堅定，「我知道自己在做什麼，我只是……不喜歡。」

「裡面可能寫了什麼科技奇蹟。」

「而你毀了它們。」

「不如這樣想，妳想要一輩子以後裔的身份活下去嗎？」

她想。不，她不想，她該這樣過下去，不為自己著想也該為後代子孫盤算，更何況天知道是不是還有另一個世界末日蹲在比黑暗更黑暗之處等著另一個迪維思女巫去──  
她深深吸了口氣，將手稿放進火堆，金紅火焰爬過被小心收藏了三百多年的手寫字跡。  
阿娜西瑪笑了，彷彿看見有著一雙和自己相似的眼睛的女人在火中回望向她，微笑。

或曰事起於倫敦，或泰得司地，皆否  
一切皆起於花園  
相信嬰兒  
嬰兒

「阿娜西瑪，妳在說什麼？」

女巫微微一愣，她眨眨眼睛，眼前是紐頓擔憂的臉，她皺起眉，「我剛才說了什麼嗎？」

「呃，不知道？妳從剛才就一直在喃喃自語，說什麼……毒素和兩大勢力……我聽不懂，妳還好嗎？」

「我、呃、我也……不確定？」阿娜西瑪困惑地瞇起眼睛，有什麼東西在她腦中發癢，她幾乎想要伸手去抓但那些搔癢感就是、

「妳可以寫下來。」一個聲音突然卡進兩人之間，然後是幾張皺巴巴的衛生紙，就像是揉成一團塞在褲子口袋然後僥倖逃過洗衣機蹂躪的那一種，「我覺得寫下來比較好。」

「呃你、」  
「亞當?!」

頂著一頭略微澎亂的頭髮，亞當．楊恩蹲在兩人身邊，一臉認真地將衛生紙塞到阿娜西瑪手上，「啊，可是我沒有筆，你有筆嗎？男朋友。」

「呃，我叫紐頓，紐頓．普西法，我是──」

亞當盯著他看了好一會兒，是一個不至於讓人頭皮發麻卻多少會有點不自在的那種凝視，然後亞當點點頭，「沒問題的，我知道你，普西法。」

男孩說出「知道」的方式有一瞬間讓人感覺悚然，就像他說的「知道」完全是字面上的意思，而稍微深思才會真的注意到「知道」這個詞彙可以代表的意義。紐頓下意識地吞了口口水，「我我也沒有、」他一低頭看見猶有餘火的柴堆，他想了想，從中小心撿出一隻半焦的柴枝，「這個大概可以？」

阿娜西瑪愣愣接過那塊焦柴，還沒真的反應過來手指已經開始動作，塗寫在皺巴巴的衛生紙上的墨字同樣皺巴巴的，乍看亂無章法的句子似乎自成段落，阿娜西瑪喃喃默讀了幾句，一股無以名之的熟悉感從舌尖一字一字擴散開來，她突然閉上嘴，驚覺手臂浮起一片雞皮疙瘩。「這是……阿格妮斯的……？」她轉向亞當，卻隱約覺得自己已經知道答案。

「也許哦。」蹲在她身邊的亞當雙手撐著臉頰，一臉好奇地看向她手上那幾張衛生紙，「也可能不是啦，我也不確定。」

「但這看起來就像是──」阿娜西瑪乾巴巴的聲音中斷在喉嚨底層，如果可以，她不想真的講出來。

「──預言，嗯。」

紐頓慢了整整三分鐘才想通他們在討論什麼，「等等，我們剛剛才燒掉了它！」他伸手指向火堆，「就在那裡！」

「那是……」阿娜西瑪遲疑了，那些奇特的搔癢還在她眼睛後方蠢蠢欲動，但比之前好上許多，就像大部份造成搔癢感的兇手已經隨著書寫掉到字跡裡然後被困在那些筆畫之間。也許她不該……自己燒掉它們；也許她該請紐頓幫忙做這件事，那些不安份的字句即使活潑得過頭也應該影響不到他；也許她不應該寫出來；也許……也許它們就是要被看見，而發生的事情就是……發生了。「我寫下了預言。」她喃喃，「就像阿格妮斯。」

紐頓有禮但茫然地看著她，再看看亞當，「呃。」

「你不懂嗎？因為我記住那些……預言了，它們……逃進我的記憶，它們本來是阿格妮斯的，現在、」她尖聲喊了幾句又停下，她轉向亞當，一臉驚恐，「它們變成我的記憶了嗎?!」

亞當眨了眨那雙比真正的天空更為清朗的藍眼睛，若所有思地看著她，「不知道。那很重要嗎？我是說，是誰記得其實差別不大，重要的是有人寫下來嘛，寫下來、做成書，如果忘記了就拿起來翻一翻，要是覺得無聊還可以加上機器人和太空船，」他停下來想了想，然後看向紐頓，「你覺得太空船比較好還是恐龍機器人比較好？」

紐頓很確定自己完全沒跟上他在說什麼，但他在獵巫軍的日子教會了他適度無視某些資訊反而能讓討論比較快往正確的方向移動，「你的意思是不是，阿娜西瑪變得像是阿格妮斯那樣，成了一個……預言家？」他謹慎地說出「預言家」這個詞，克制了「女巫」那幾個單音，雖然阿娜西瑪是女巫，但這時似乎不是女巫登場的時候。

「是……不是，我怎麼會知道？」亞當微微睜大眼睛的模樣無辜，但又有種說不出的狡獪，「你們才是大人耶。」

阿娜西瑪盯著亞當，一邊無意識地揮動手上那幾張更皺了的衛生紙，「亞當，你還記得多少？關於昨天的事……」

「昨天？」亞當燦爛一笑，「昨天怎麼了？」

阿娜西瑪張開嘴，幾秒，又默默閉上，好吧，她有點開始懂了，一切都是這樣運作的，所以她問，「你想要這些嗎？我想它們不想被燒掉是有原因的。」

亞當看看她，這次看起來稍微嚴肅了一些，「嗯，我想，大概是因為有誰真的很喜歡那兩個笨蛋吧。」


	10. Chapter 10

滴答。

「所以。」

最後幾滴雨水慢吞吞自葉片尖端滑落，在溼答答的泥土上多濺起一小片微不足道卻獨一無二的泥灰。  
這是創世以來的第一場雨，日後這個世界還會落下不可計數但無一重覆的雨水，但，第一場雨畢竟有其不可取代的標誌性地位。  
一名天使和一名惡魔在伊甸園之牆上安靜注視天空重回清朗。這一場雨歷時兩小時又十三分鐘，在最初的那幾秒惡魔下意識就往相對溫暖的那一邊蹭了過去（再怎麼說，我畢竟是蛇啊，克蠕力羞愧地咕嚷），而天使根本不經思考便為他伸展了翅膀擋去冰涼的雨滴，事情的重點往往會落在不經思考，這件事當然也不例外。所以接下來就必然進入令人為難的階段。

當亞當和夏娃攜手消失在遙遠地平線的那一端，失去關注焦點的天使驚覺自己不得不認真思考自己現下的處境：一，他「弄丟」了火焰劍，這件事本來沒有那麼令他憂心忡忡，但克蠕力（惡魔應該是說他叫這名字？這大概不是真的，不過天使暫時沒有心力質疑其他）提起火焰劍的確讓他備感壓力；二，克蠕力。

天使和惡魔不管從哪個角度來說都不該肩並肩站在一起、用同樣的方式注視同一個目標，他們該是……生來敵對的。但現在有一名惡魔站在他身邊，使用精確的描述，是有一名惡魔站在他身邊，而且躲在他的羽翼之下接受庇護。

……萬能之主啊。

雨還在下，似乎沒完沒了。

最初的錯誤很微小，但一旦錯過修正的時機，尷尬的部份就會探出頭來吹響漫長耐力賽的號角。天使潔白的羽翼前端彷彿反應他的不自在而微微輕顫，甩下幾滴雨水而惡魔模糊抱怨著又靠過來了一些，然後僵住，然後兩人再一次一起陷入持續的尷尬延長賽。

天使小心翼翼且若無其事地以眼角邊緣的邊緣偷偷打量身邊的惡魔，之前他只能隱約看見那身和自己身上除了顏色之外幾乎沒有太大差別的黑色長袍，但……反正他已經更靠過來了，在黑袍上肩膀的位置散開的紅髮在如此新鮮的世界裡是一抹突兀又活潑的色彩，俊秀的顴骨上覆蓋著略微蒼白的皮膚，然後進入視線的是一雙澄金的眼，如蛇般的豎瞳明亮、狡獪、好奇……噢。  
天使在正對上那雙眼時猛然縮回目光。

滴答。

「所以。」惡魔清了清喉嚨，「人類正式登場了。」

天使愣了幾秒才意識到對方是在跟自己說話，他心裡猶豫著是否回答，但尷尬導致的長期壓抑迫不及待地接管他的嘴，「在這世界？我想是吧。」

「我猜接下來就有好戲看嘍。」克蠕力悶悶不樂地說。他大概可以預見回到地獄之後會面對什麼：你開了頭就要好好接下去幹個痛快，我們期待你的表現；人類能夠明辨善惡的下一步就是投入邪惡的懷抱，要怎麼做你該明白，吧啦吧啦。總結來說，就是數也數不完的苦差事，他想，持續六千年。

「恐怕我不會形容成『好戲』，而且也很難預期會『好看』。」天使停了一停，「克蠕力？」

「唔嗯？」

「我應該會後悔這麼說……但想到或許我們沒有機會再見面了，」天使輕聲說，每個吐出的音節都顯得猶豫，猶豫但真誠，「我、呃，很高興我不用單獨看著他們離開。我的意思是說，我看顧他們好一段時間了，好吧，雖然他們會離開也是因為你──」他不怎麼猶豫地無視克蠕力低聲嘀咕的那才不是我的錯，「──總之，有你在身邊還是讓我好過很多。」

有很短的幾秒，克蠕力盯著那雙宛如將雨後的天空嵌進眼眶的灰藍眼睛差點忘了眨眼，在悠長的時光以來，他第一次真切感覺到喉嚨裡像是吞下了沙，乾得隱約作痛但他全然不明所以，他勉強在天使再一次開口時回過神來，正好阻止那句已然成形的「謝謝你」從那張柔和的嘴裡掉落，「別說出來，」克蠕力嘶嘶威脅，「我只是剛好在這。」

天使幾乎不等他說完就接了下去，彷彿沉思，彷彿並不真的懂得自己說出了什麼，「宇宙中不存有『剛好』，克蠕力。那是──」

「不可言說的，對啦。」克蠕力語帶諷刺，「隨你怎麼說，我要走了。你最好先想想怎麼交代那把劍。」

天使幾不可察地畏縮了下就像被這句話狠狠踢了一腳，克蠕力完全不知道自己在說什麼也不知道為什麼要這麼說但他就是沒能管住自己的嘴，「對了，你可以說被我騙去給了人類，廣義來說，這完全是事實。」

「不，那才不是、」

「廣義來說。」克蠕力喜茲茲地加重語氣，「這應該可以讓我在地獄加筆獎金。」他在天使張開嘴想要反駁時又說，「對了，你是……？」

「我？名字嗎？阿茲拉斐爾，東門天使，你好──不，我是要說、」

「記得說是我騙走的啊，串個供，」克蠕力的身影在空氣中慢慢模糊不見，「下次請你喝酒，天使。」

「克──」

「別忘啦，阿茲拉斐爾，記住──」


	11. Chapter 11

「──阿茲拉斐爾？天使？」

克羅里重重踏上樓梯，腳下吱嘎哀鳴而惡魔摘下墨鏡，以眼角冷冷掃向那敢膽在此時惹人煩心的木板，後者瞬間安靜下來，惡魔冷哼了聲，上樓的腳步不停，「阿茲、你到底在哪！」

二樓的書架們回以一片謹慎的沉默，克羅里站在樓梯頂端四下掃視，空無一人，他重重嘖了聲，旋身正要衝下樓梯，一陣細微的風掃過書架頂端，放棄……書頁窸窣低語，邁出墮落的那步，他停了不到一秒就已站上二樓，他的確記得阿茲拉斐爾在書架後方設置了一整組舒適的躺椅，專供天使想安靜讀書又想懶散曬個太陽時使用，克羅里幾乎只一個跨步便已繞過書架，「天使？」

阿茲拉斐爾果然在這，是他平時待在書店時常見的裝扮，背心、襯衫，領結一絲不紊，腿上暖暖地蓋著一條格紋毛毯，攤在膝頭的書本似乎才看到前幾章，總是精心保養的手鬆鬆搭在書頁邊緣，另一手自然橫放在小腹上方，在午後無形的、彷彿每一粒都散發細微亮光的懸浮微塵環繞中，歪著頭酣睡的天使像是從自身悄悄散逸微弱的、澄澈的光，那些帶著光暈的線條就在那裡，從白金色的鬈髮末梢到臉頰再到他全身都不見一絲銳角，即使是以天使（總是會有哪裡太過頭）的標準來說阿茲拉斐爾也太過柔軟，柔軟得不可思議。有幾秒，或許幾分鐘，克羅里就站在那裡看著他恍惚間像是和陽光融為一體的朋友，看著被那些明亮的溫暖的模糊的柔軟的線條組構成的阿茲拉斐爾一時竟無法轉開視線，有一絲冰冷的刺痛爬進他的皮膚，他感覺毛骨悚然。

「天使？」他一步向前試圖藉以甩開那些令他手指發癢的不祥預感，天使不睡眠，走進天堂拿繩圈隨意去套一個天使絕對套不到任何一個偷打瞌睡的傢伙，阿茲拉斐爾也從不是例外。克羅里彎下身靠近他，那些平穩的呼吸彷彿拉長了時間的跨度也稍微安撫了他急躁不安的情緒，有一瞬間克羅里以為自己看見一滴雨水滑過那張柔軟的臉頰，「阿茲拉斐爾，」他低聲呼喚，「醒醒。」

天使的眼睛化入色彩就像是他必須回應他的呼喚，他機械性地轉向幾乎就貼在他眼前的克羅里，空蕩蕩的眼底一片寂靜，「……力……克蠕力？這是你的真名嗎？」

「當然不是。叫我克羅里。」惡魔下意識地糾正，恍然間像是時間一躍而回六千年前，在世界的第一場雨落下時，惡魔靠向那名未來將和他一起穿越世界末日的天使，在輕快水聲包圍裡，天使彆扭地試圖以此做為一段談話的開端。但這一小段事件並不曾真的發生，因為當時的阿茲拉斐爾沒真的問出口而克羅里（當時的克蠕力）根本不在意東門天使模模糊糊地嘟嚷著什麼。「阿茲拉斐爾？你醒……」了嗎？

克羅里小心翼翼地打量阿茲拉斐爾但天使只是呆呆跟著他左右探看的動作扭擺頭顱，困惑在那張臉上升起而後停下不動，克羅里忍不住伸手撫上他的臉，「天使？」

「我……」阿茲拉斐爾掀了掀唇，然後停下，惡魔身上略低的溫度貼在臉頰成了一股輕柔、往外的重力，他全無意識到自己的手延著那隻蒼白的手腕往上滑去，手指扣進那些削瘦的手指之間，喜愛和憂慮之情從每一吋接觸的皮膚上暈開，他曾經握住過這隻手，他記得……「你幫我泡了一杯熱可可。」他緩慢地、一字一句地說，滿是遲疑，「還放了太多的棉花糖。」

「天……使？」

「我不……記得……我喝了它嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾抬頭看向他的朋友，眼中是全然無措的驚慌，「我不記得，我、」

「阿茲拉斐爾！」

天使畏縮了下，卻真的靜止下來，他深深吸了口氣、又吸了口氣，試圖裝作若無其事但效果慘不忍睹，「我好像……真的不太對勁？」

克羅里沒有放開他的手，而是維持同樣的距離蹲跪在躺椅旁好讓自己和阿茲拉斐爾視線平行，「你還記得之前你在做什麼嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾的視線飄向兩人緊握的手又飛快轉向在剛才的掙扎中不幸落地的書本，然後是散落在另一邊的幾張紙條，最終沿著摔在地上的話筒爬上茶几邊緣的老式座機──和一樓書桌前的款式完全相同，畢竟好用的物品不需要搞出太多花樣──，「我想……我正讀《男孩子能做的一百零一件活動》，裡頭有些的確很有意思的遊戲；然後……嗯……」

克羅里安靜看著他直到阿茲拉斐爾慢慢抿緊了嘴角，他悄聲說，就像壓低了聲音能讓其中隱約的恐慌跟著淡化，「你剛才在和我講電話，天使，不到半小時之前。我問你要不要一起喝一杯，你說你預訂了對街那家麵包吧的千層派，」阿茲拉斐爾呃了一聲又緊張兮兮地閉上嘴，克羅里停了下來，「你不記得。」

阿茲拉斐爾點點頭，又搖搖頭，「我想，我對千層派稍有印象。是放了橙皮果醬和咖啡夾心的那種？」

「那種事我哪知道！你說得趁新鮮吃，我說那我可以帶些喝的過來，你就突然、」克羅里看向滾到一邊的電話話筒，從眼角邊緣他能看見阿茲拉斐爾同樣盯著那彷彿大聲疾呼不祥的傳聲道具動也不動，一時之間沉默如雷壓了下來，幾乎有了自己的重量。克羅里注視著蜷在掌心的那隻手，感覺寒意從那些溫潤的皮膚爬進骨節深處，「你嚇壞我了，阿茲拉斐爾。」

那聲音低得宛若耳語，阿茲拉斐爾先是感到一陣細微的刺痛，然後才意識到那是克羅里聲音裡的恐懼。「克羅里……我很抱、」克羅里抬起頭，阿茲拉斐爾在他眼中柔順地閉上了嘴。

「我們得找出你身上發生了什麼，天使。」克羅里說，「你真的……沒有哪裡不舒服嗎？仔細想想。」

「我只是……覺得累，」阿茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣，「就像你說的，我注意到我恐怕的確有幾次突然，呃，睡著──」

「你昏倒了。」

「──好吧，我可能昏倒了，」他不甘不願地同意，「但除了這個……」

「你記得我們第一次發現這個身體也會喝醉是什麼時候嗎？」

「我、呃、」阿茲拉斐爾皺起眉思索了好一會兒，「大概是……幾千年前？」

「幾千年？」

阿茲拉斐爾瞇起眼睛，他幾乎能夠看見一個身影在記憶大廳的邊緣遊蕩，黑色長袍下裹著修長敏捷的四肢，暗紅色的長髮只在一側紮成慵懶的長辮，他在腦中盯著那個影子卻怎麼也想不起那微笑開闔的嘴唇說出了什麼，「……我不記得。我怎麼會不記得？」

「這就是問題所在。」克羅里挪了挪，還沒開始猶豫是要站起身或是乾脆坐到他身邊，阿茲拉斐爾已經縮起雙腿讓出自己身側一個暖和的位置，惡魔一扭腰窩了進去，裝成沒注意到阿茲拉斐爾的手依然和他的鬆鬆扣在一起──事實上，他的姆指正全無意識地摩挲天使虎口處暖熱的皮膚而阿茲拉斐爾的回應僅是微微轉動手腕讓他能用更舒適的角度握住那些手指──「你在烏爾的一個小酒館外頭撿到我，我們一起研究了一下酒醉這回事。」

「你這麼一說……」

「公元前2279年，」克羅里說，「說起來，我還是不知道你去那裡幹嘛。」

阿茲拉斐爾試圖說些什麼，張開口卻發現他怎麼也找不回那一段記憶，他沮喪地搖頭，「我想不起來了。」

「所以你會昏迷，然後記性變得很糟，」克羅里用一種在列表上打上小勾勾的口吻說，試圖讓整件事變得比較有條理一些，「沒有別的了？」

「我想，可能有，但我沒有發現。」阿茲拉斐爾謹慎地說，「仔細回想起來，應該是在那一天之後開始的？」

克羅里跟著回憶了一下那個失敗的世界末日，然後點點頭，「也沒別的可能了。」他停頓了一下，有某個念頭跳進腦海而那讓他緊張起來，「我們互換了身體。」

「外表。」阿茲拉斐爾不安地糾正。

「同一回事。我很確定我沒這些問題，你在……下面，有發生什麼嗎？」

「沒什麼特別的……」最先浮現的果然還是毫無美感可言的黑，和溼黏軟爛的詭異空氣，審判本身毫無亮點，黃色小鴨和浴巾則是勝利的點綴品，聖水浴對他不造成影響（當然，否則互換有何意義？），其他的……阿茲拉斐爾突然睜大眼，「哈斯塔！」

「哈斯塔？」克羅里一臉噁心，「關他什麼事？」

「我我我在……下面，被關起來的時候，他來……警告我……警告你，」阿茲拉斐爾盡力回憶，黃衣之王漆黑的瞳孔泛著詭譎的紅光，嘶啞的笑聲如同詛咒，你可以把這當成祝福，「他這麼說。」

「惡魔的祝福和詛咒是一樣的東西，他只這樣說？沒做什麼別的？」

「他還說，『里戈也會很開心』，」克羅里在聽見這個名字時忍不住畏縮了下，那是迫不得已，但不等於他享受那樣做，只是阿茲拉斐爾太過煩躁沒注意到這個，他回想著當時的情景，一手下意識地往後伸向肩胛，「然後他抓住我的……肩膀。」

兩人對望，世界靜止了一秒。

克羅里的視線飛快移向阿茲拉斐爾身後，落在那個現在空無一物但他們都知道應該有什麼存在的半空某處，「你的翅膀，」他說，差點被過快的句子嗆到，「你有多久沒看過你的翅膀？」

「我上一次是和你一起、」在克羅里的公寓──浴室，克羅里完全字面意義上地從頭到腳檢查過天使重現的身體，包含那對潔白的羽翼，但在那之後……「……主啊。」

「讓我看看你的翅膀。」克羅里說，噪音繃得緊緊地，即使他全無預期自己會看見什麼，他捏緊阿茲拉斐爾不知何時起滲出冷汗的手，「我在這裡。」

那多少安撫了他，阿茲拉斐爾點點頭，深吸了口氣，花了一點點時間回想怎麼呼吸，然後慢慢、慢慢地，他半闔上眼，恢復成自己最自在的樣貌。

雙翼自天使肩後倏然伸展彷彿一片雲朵下墜和開綻，克羅里倒抽了口氣，澄金的豎瞳因為驚嚇擴張開來，那對原本無瑕的柔軟的翅膀現在歪斜斜癱掛在阿茲拉斐爾身後宛如不幸死物遺忘的碎塊，本該滿覆的白羽殘缺潰爛，殘留的稀疏羽毛沾黏瀝青焦灰，糾結成難堪的一團團就像貓吐出的毛球，翅膀彎折處薄薄的衰敗的皮膚勉強裹起幾乎要穿刺而出的骨頭，或那些纖細輕盈的慘白骨頭已經穿刺而出，只是突出的骨頭早被磨損得不成形狀。

「克羅……里？」阿茲拉斐爾沒有回頭，正確來說，是克羅里的表情嚇得他不敢回頭，他試著鼓動翅膀就像他曾經做過無數次的那樣，卻驚駭又（幾乎、幾乎是）毫不意外地，他絲毫感覺不到總會隨著動作輕柔捲起的風。「我的翅──」他試著說出這個單字卻哽在中途，他感覺不到他的翅膀。

「他對你、」做了什麼？  
克羅里半跪起來，遲疑環住天使的肩膀，近乎驚畏地觸碰那對殘破的羽翼，阿茲拉斐爾在他胸口尖銳而痛苦的呼吸，克羅里想放聲尖叫、想活活把哈斯塔拆成一塊塊、想拔下自己的翅膀給他，他想──克羅里的雙手在他身後合攏，阿茲拉斐爾的臉枕在他胸骨上而他能夠無比清楚地感覺到那些無措的壓抑的嗚咽。他全不受控地顫抖起來。  
──本來會是我。


End file.
